


soleil dom, somme sum (hot dom, cold sum )

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry dom, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis sub, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Sub Louis, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry, un Dom muy serio, quiere a Lou desde el momento en el que descubre al sexy hombrecito en el baile del Club Floggers. Harry está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere cuando quiere.Cuando Lou lo rechaza, envía a Harry a un torbellino de excitación y confusión, sobre todo porque sabe que el pequeño sumiso está interesado.¿Puede una subasta de Navidad darle a Harry lo que necesita, o lo dejará con ganas de más?





	soleil dom, somme sum (hot dom, cold sum )

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Stormy Glenn.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**DOM CALIENTE, SUM FRÍO.  
STORMY GLENN.**

**—¡N**o me jodas!

—Impresionante, ¿no es así, Harry?

—Impresionante —susurró Rafael Connell con asombro mientras observaba al hombre más sexy que jamás había visto bailar en la parte superior de la barra del bar. Sus caderas ondulaban, moviéndose de aquí para allá, mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.

Los pantalones ajustados de cuero negro abrazaban su culo, pero colgaban bajo en sus caderas, dándole a la audiencia una vista del suave abdomen del hombre. Las luces bajas del club no hacían nada para ocultar las ondulantes curvas expuestas, ni los aros de plata a juego que destacaban en sus perforados pezones.

El hombre no llevaba ninguna otra joya más que los aros en sus pezones, sin un collar de propiedad. Él ni siquiera llevaba camisa. Sus únicos accesorios parecían ser un par de botas de cuero negro, el tatuaje de un sol Celta alrededor de su ombligo, y el pelo en un largo flequillo que cruzaba por su frente y caía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quién diablos es? —le preguntó Harry. Se daba cuenta que había estado fuera del club varias semanas, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Podría este hombre de repente haber aparecido mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios?

Nash se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —dijo—. Lo llamamos L, pero eso es sólo porque él no le da a nadie su verdadero nombre. Llegó aquí hace dos semanas después de que te fuiste a Hong Kong. Ha estado viniendo todos los sábados.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Sí, más o menos. —Nash se echó a reír—. Él pone el lugar en llamas cada maldito fin de semana. Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Harry dio unos pasos más cerca. Tenía que conseguir una mejor visión. Ese hombre era glorioso. Harry podía decir que L era un sumiso. Su verdadera naturaleza se mostraba en su forma de moverse, en la forma en la que se perdía con la música. Harry apostaba que se perdería de la misma manera bajo las manos de un Amo, y Harry quería ser ese Amo.

—¿Uh, Harry? —Nash lo llamó mientras daba otro paso más, con la mirada fija en el espectáculo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba—. No se va a casa con nadie, nunca.

Harry miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo con confianza. —Se irá a casa conmigo.

Nash parecía dudoso. Harry no compartía su incertidumbre. Había estado dominando a otros hombres, desde que había sabido qué hacer con su polla. Si toda la conducta del hombre no estaba gritando dómame, Harry se comería el sombrero.

La música terminó justo cuando Harry llegó al borde de la pista de baile. El hombre se trasladó hasta el borde de la barra y se preparaba para saltar. Harry rápidamente intervino entrando en el juego, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar al suelo.

Arqueó una ceja perfectamente cuidada, entonces L tomó la mano de Harry, sentándose en la barra para aterrizar a su lado. L lo miró de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa lenta y sensual se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura —dijo L arrastrando las palabras, sin soltar la mano de Harry.

Harry sonrió. —¿Quieres ser la damisela en peligro, entonces?

—No lo creo. —El hombre se echó a reír. A Harry le sorprendió lo mucho que la suave risa llenó el espacio que los rodeaba, dándole un aire de cruda lujuria a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de oírla. El sonido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Harry debido a la anticipación—. Estoy mucho mejor equipado que cualquier damisela.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? —le preguntó Harry, y luego sonrió—. ¿O un coche?

L se rió de nuevo, retirando la mano. —Aunque aprecio el pensamiento, temo que tengo que decir que no. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un mechón de pelo castaño cayó sobre su mejilla—. Ya tengo coche.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa bebida?

—Tengo una de esas también. —L señaló al camarero, que le había traído una fresca y todavía sellada botella de agua. L asintió al camarero, desenroscó la tapa, rompiendo el sello y luego tomó un largo trago.

Harry gimió mientras miraba los músculos de la bonita garganta de L moverse al tragar. Oh, era perfecto. Harry apostaba que L podría chuparle la polla y tragársela como el mejor. No podía esperar para averiguarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

—¿Quién dice que necesito algo? —preguntó L.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo nada en lo que podrías estar interesado? —preguntó Harry dando un paso atrás y dejando que el hombre lo mirara completamente. Y sí que lo miró.

Harry sintió la suave mirada verde azulada sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies, y luego cómo regresaba poco a poco. Su polla empezó a endurecerse cuando los ojos del hombre llegaron a sus rodillas. Su ingle, dura como el mármol. Para el momento en el que la mirada de L llegó a su pecho, Harry había tenido miedo de correrse en sus pantalones como un inexperto adolescente.

Las chipas de tensión sexual que se formaban entre ellos podrían haber incendiado la habitación. Harry estaba seguro que L las sentía. Su piel bronceada estaba demasiado enrojecida. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que sólo un hombre muy interesado podía tener. Y el impresionante bulto en sus pantalones gritaba su necesidad, una necesidad a la que Harry desesperadamente quería responder.

L sonrió. —Oh, tienes mucho en lo que estaría interesado —dejó el agua embotellada en el mostrador, cogió la camisa y se la puso—. Desafortunadamente, creo que acabarías rompiendo mi corazón, y no estoy seguro de que eso sea atractivo. —Los ojos del hombre vagaron por Harry otra vez, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado.

Harry abrió la boca cuando el shock lo atravesó. El sumiso de sus sueños se volvía y se alejaba. No lo podía creer. Los sumisos nunca lo abandonaban. Él los abandonaba. Observó a L abrirse paso entre la multitud y luego hacia la puerta.

—Te desechó, ¿verdad?

Harry se volvió para mirar a Nash.

Nash se echó a reír, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Lo siento, hombre, pero te lo advertí. No se va a casa con nadie.

—¿Quién es él?

—Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Como he dicho, se presentó aquí hace un par de semanas después de que te fueras a Hong Kong. Ha estado viniendo cada sábado por la noche y llega sobre las nueve y se va a medianoche. Nunca se va a casa con nadie, y nunca acepta bebidas de nadie. Ni siquiera bebe de la botella de agua que deja cuando se va a la pista de baile. Él siempre pide una nueva.

—Eso es un poco paranoico, ¿no te parece?

Nash se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia. Eso podría explicar por qué no se fue a casa contigo. Nunca pensé que vería a un sum sacudirte. Demonios, la mitad de los Dom quieren que lo lleves a casa y ser tus sumisos.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en un ceño. —Tal vez sí, pero...

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía tratar de olvidar que había conocido a un hombre que estaba tan cerca de lo que había imaginado sería el sum de sus sueños, algo que había creído casi imposible a estas alturas, o...

💋

Harry le sonrió a Nash. —¿Qué haces el próximo sábado?

Harry se aseguró de estar temprano en el club al sábado siguiente, arrastrando a Nash con él. Había reservado un lugar en la sección VIP, como correspondía a su condición de miembro. Su mesa tenía una clara vista de toda la sala principal del club. Harry sería capaz de ver donde quiera que L estuviera.

Ordenó una cubitera de agua embotellada y sellada en hielo. Si eso era lo que el hombre quería, Harry se lo proporcionaría. Pidió un whisky con hielo para sí mismo, se sentó apoyándose contra los cojines de felpa del asiento semicircular y esperó.

Y esperó...

A las diez en punto, Harry empezó a preguntarse si el hombre aún aparecería. Tal vez lo había asustado. No podía empezar a describir su decepción. Había querido ver a L de nuevo, disfrutar de su pura y gloriosa sensualidad. No quería estar sólo sentado aquí y beber whisky aguado con Nash.

—Mmm, creo que el hombre de tus sueños ha llegado.

Harry volvió bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Nash. Buscó entre la multitud al sexy hombre que no había sido capaz de sacar de su mente desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y allí estaba, abriéndose camino a través de la habitación hacia el bar.

Harry sonrió. Dejó el vaso sobre la baja mesa y observó. Quería ver si lo buscaría. Decepción como no había conocido en años lo llenó cuando L pasó directamente por el área donde estaba su reservado sin un solo vistazo.

De hecho, L no se veía como si estuviera buscando a nadie. Se dirigió al bar, entregó su camisa, luego se dirigió a la pista de baile. A pesar de su enojo por ser prácticamente ignorado, no podía dejar de apreciar la forma en la que el cuerpo del hombre se movió cuando comenzó a bailar.

Era un anuncio andante de sexo. Uno que Harry no podía ignorar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Se abrió paso entre la creciente multitud alrededor de L hasta que estuvo justo detrás de él.

Este parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música de tal manera que Harry empezó a creer en el viejo adagio de que bailar era la versión vertical de los preliminares. Su polla palpitaba detrás de su cremallera.

Sonrió y dio un paso adelante para hacer su movimiento. Se detuvo justo detrás de L y agarró las caderas del hombre. Gimió cuando los movimientos naturales del cuerpo de L empujaron su culo contra él. Lo atrajo más cerca, dejando que el otro hombre sintiera su excitación.

Harry pensó que la sensación de su dura polla podría hacerlo vacilar o alejarlo un paso. En cambio, L retrocedió más, su culo moliéndose contra su ingle. Harry pensó que podría empezar a babear como un niño en una tienda de dulces cuando L levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

El cuerpo de L siguió moviéndose, balanceándose. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Este podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. Parecía totalmente perdido en la música, en la danza. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel.

Harry deslizó sus dedos desde las caderas hasta el abdomen de L. La suavidad, la estrecha cintura bajo su toque. Bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por la curva de la oreja de L. —Te verías muy bien con mis marcas en tu piel.

L se rió entre dientes. Tomó las manos de Harry y las deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo. Apretó sus pequeñas protuberancias perforadas contra las palmas de las manos de Harry. Su polla palpitaba. Quería doblar a L sobre la superficie plana más cercana y follar el gran y apretado culo que se movía en su contra.

—Ven a casa conmigo, ángel. Quiero enrojecer ese dulce culo tuyo —gruñó Harry entre dientes. Trató que no sonara demasiado a una orden, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca supo que no había tenido éxito. Los ojos de L se abrieron, y se apartó de los brazos de Harry.

—Por muy tentador que parezca, cariño, me temo que tengo que decir que no.

Harry estaba en shock. No había tenido a un sum... joder, no había tenido a nadie en el pasado que lo hubiera rechazado desde... bueno, nunca. Sólo tenía que curvar el dedo meñique, y los hombres llegaban corriendo a él en manada. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era este pequeño mequetrefe?

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Harry se alejó lo más civilizadamente que pudo. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso hacia su asiento VIP. Sus manos se apretaron cuando la ira golpeó cada poro de su cuerpo, luego rebotó alrededor como una pelota de ping-pong.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala VIP e hizo un gesto a dos sumisos del club. Sabía que se habían sentado fuera de la sala, con la esperanza de algún Dom los viera y los invitara. Bueno, esta noche era su noche de suerte.

—Tú y tú —señaló—, lleven sus culos a mi reservado.

No esperó a ver si ellos lo obedecían. Sabía que lo harían. En un momento u otro, había jugado con la mayoría de los sumisos del club. Ellos sabían lo que podía hacer por ellos, para ellos. Era bueno, y lo sabía, lo que hacía que su confusión ante la negativa de D de irse a casa con él fuera peor.

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento de su reservado y señaló el suelo.

Los dos sumisos que había escogido se movieron rápidamente sentándose a sus pies. Harry ignoró sus suplicantes miradas y echó otra larga mirada por la habitación hacia donde L todavía bailaba.

Su ira creció cuando se dio cuenta que L se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Rodeado de hombres dispuestos y deseosos, Harry sin embargo, no podía dejar de querer al único hombre que no lo quería.

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza.

—Harry, mi hombre, ¿cómo lo llevas?

Harry casi gruñó cuando Nash se interpuso entre el objeto de su lujuria y él, bloqueando su línea de visión. Apretó las manos y luego las liberó lentamente, sintiendo la tensión estallar en sus nudillos cuando lo hizo. Tal vez no sería una buena idea tener a L bajo su látigo en ese momento. Con esta excitación, Harry probablemente no trataría al hombre adecuadamente.

Y Harry no podía recordar haberse sentido de esa manera. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposa cabezas y respiró profundamente, centrándose en sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso era inaceptable en todos los niveles.

—¿Harry?

—Hey, Nash.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Pero no lo estaba, y Harry lo sabía. Estaba a punto de estallar. No se había sentido tan fuera de control desde que era un adolescente. Se enorgullecía de su nivel de contención. Todo el mundo sabía que un hombre necesitaba autodisciplina para ser un Dom. Perder el control significaba que alguien sería lastimado, y eso era imperdonable.

Harry había sido un adolescente lleno de ira. Su padre era un hombre manipulador que había engañado a la madre de Harry en cada oportunidad. Cuando no estaba siendo infiel, estaba haciendo la vida de Harry un infierno. La única manera que Harry conocía para hacer frente al odio hacia su padre era exteriorizar su ira contra el hombre.

Intentó eliminar su ira demasiadas veces, y lo que le salvó la vida y le mostró las ventajas de ser un Dom, fue la última vez que había tratado de intimidar a otro hombre, un Dom, y este le había dado una lección.

Harry se pasó los siguientes dos años aprendiendo todo lo que pudo del hombre que lo tomó bajo su ala, el Dom que le salvó la vida y le enseñó una forma mejor para lidiar con su ira. Rufus se reiría tontamente si pudiera verlo ahora.

Tal vez necesitaba llamar a Rufus y conseguir un curso de actualización del control, porque parecía haber olvidado todo lo que el hombre le enseñó. Mientras más pensaba al respecto, mejor le sonaba la idea. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a averiguar por qué un pequeño sum sin nombre lo tenía obsesionado, porque Harry no podía entenderlo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie—. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien.

—¿Regresarás?

Harry miró hacia la pista de baile otra vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a L mirando directamente a él. —Sí, volveré.

💋

El corazón de Lou dio un vuelco al ver a Harry salir de la sala VIP y del club. Sabía que tenía que fingir que lo ignoraba para llamar la atención del hombre con su negativa, pero de repente se preocupó de haber ido demasiado lejos.

¿Tal vez debería haber cedido y haberse ido a casa con el hombre que realmente quería? ¿Tal vez no debería haberlo rechazado? ¿Había perdido su oportunidad? ¿Estaba Harry muy frustrado con él?

Lou volvió a mirar al hombre sentado en la sala VIP y este abrió exageradamente los ojos. Nash se encogió de hombros y asintió hacia una puerta en el extremo de la habitación junto a la barra. Lou asintió y se movió en esa dirección, a sabiendas de que Nash se reuniría allí con él.

—Eso no estuvo tan bien —dijo Lou en el momento en el que Nash se unió a él.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Nash se rió en voz alta—. Eso fue perfecto. Harry está que se muerde las uñas. El hombre está a punto de explotar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? —Lou se mordió el borde de la uña del pulgar, un hábito nervioso, que nunca había sido capaz de romper—. Pensé que la idea era interesarlo, no alejarlo.

—Oh, créeme, está interesado. —Nash soltó un bufido, un sonido muy mediocre para un Dom, pensó Lou—. Él está tan interesado que casi ni es capaz de aclararse.

Lou apenas controló el movimiento de sus ojos mientras seguía a Nash a la gran oficina detrás de la barra. Un hombre corpulento estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, hablando por teléfono. El hombre levantó un dedo mientras hablaba.

Lou se acercó al brillante escritorio negro y se apoyó en el borde, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras esperaba que Rio Knight, propietario del club, terminara su conversación telefónica.

Había accedido a este pequeño plan porque quería que Harry fuera suyo. Después de verlo dejar el club hecho una furia, estaba empezando a preguntarse si ese sueño nunca se haría realidad. Parecía muy enojado.

—Entonces —dijo Rio cuando dejó el teléfono—, ¿cómo te fue?

—Harry está corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una ceja oscura de Rio se arqueó. —¿Es decir?

—Lou tiene a Harry atado con tantos nudos que el hombre no es capaz de aclararse —dijo Nash simplemente—. Él no sabe si va o viene.

Rio se rió entre dientes mientras se reclinaba en su silla y cruzaba las manos juntas. —Me parece perfecto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Lou mientras agitaba su mano hacia la puerta—. Está enfadado. Se fue. Probablemente no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo ahora.

—Exactamente.

Lou sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. —Nunca debería haberlo rechazado esta noche. Incluso invitó a un par de sumisos a su mesa.

—Está frustrado, Lou.

Lou se volvió para mirar a Nash cuando el hombre se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro contra una pared.

—Harry no sabe manejar que alguien lo rechace —dijo Nash—. Tiene sumisos, a veces incluso dominantes, con solo lanzarles una mirada. Está acostumbrado a conseguir exactamente lo que quiere.

—Es por eso que es tan importante para ti rechazarlo — añadió Río—. Si se lo pones demasiado fácil, perderá el interés en el momento en el que consiga lo que quiere de ti y pasará al siguiente sum. Si realmente quieres quedarte con él, tienes que seguir adelante con nuestro plan.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero...

—Mira, Lou, es realmente simple —dijo Nash—. Harry te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas. Incluso Rufus cree que los dos son el uno para el otro. Él no estaría de acuerdo con este plan si no fuera a funcionar. Harry está aburrido, insatisfecho con su vida actual. Necesita un reto.

—Sólo continúa con el plan, Lou —dijo Río—. La subasta es un par de días. Puedo garantizar que Harry estará allí, y se asegurará de que ninguna competencia lo supere. Sólo para que sea un poco más interesante, he acordado con algunos Dom que pujen por ti para mantener a Harry en ascuas.

—¿Qué? —gritó Lou mientras saltaba poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo puedes... y si decide no pujar por mí? No quiero irme a casa con ningún otro Dom. Quiero a Harry.

Lou había querido a Harry desde el primer momento en el que lo vio en una foto en el aparador de su tío Rufus. El hombre estaba para morirse, desde su cabello hasta sus pies, y cada gloriosa pulgada en el medio.

Harry simbolizaba todo lo que deseaba: alto y dominante. Lou sólo había visto en unas pocas ocasiones a Harry en persona, pero eso solo sirvió para consolidar sus sentimientos por el hombre más grande. Sabía que Harry sería el Dom perfecto para él.

Su tío le había dicho que era demasiado joven cuando por primera vez mostró interés en Harry, a pesar de que tenía veintidós años, esperó su momento. Eso había sido hacía dos años. Su fascinación por Harry sólo se había hecho más intensa durante los siguientes meses.

Sabiendo que Harry había sido alumno de su tío, Lou había empezado a aprender todo lo que podía para ser el sum perfecto, entrenando con otros Dom y su tío hasta que supo que podía darle a Harry exactamente lo que el hombre necesitaba en la vida... El sum perfecto.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, Lou —dijo Rio— cualquier sum en la subasta tiene el derecho a rechazar la oferta del Dom que puje por él hasta que se firme el contrato. Dudo que Harry deje que nadie lo supere, pero si sucede, puedes rechazarlo.

—¿Y si no me niego?

—Entonces pertenecerás al Dom ganador durante una semana.

Lou se frotó las manos en la cara para ocultar la mueca que el pensamiento le trajo. La idea de pertenecer a alguien más casi le hacía daño. No podía imaginar que cualquier otro hombre lo tocara a excepción de Harry. Por supuesto, había estado bajo la mano de varios Maestros en el último par de años, durante su formación, pero eso era precisamente eso, formación. No había habido ninguna conexión emocional real con los hombres que lo entrenaron.

Lou se guardaba para Harry.

—Está bien —dijo Lou mientras plantaba las manos en las caderas y se volvía hacia Rio y Nash—. Voy a seguir adelante con este plan vuestro, pero es mejor que tengáis un plan de contingencia en caso de que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos. Me niego a ser el juguete de algún Dom que no conozco.

—Recuerda tu entrenamiento, Lou, y estarás bien.

Lou miró a Rio con los ojos entrecerrados. Él había sido uno de los Maestros que lo habían entrenado, ante la insistencia de su tío. Rio tenía una mano ligera con el flogger, incluso Lou había sido incapaz de cumplir con los altos estándares del hombre. Dudaba que hubiera un sum vivo que pudiera.

Aun así, había aprendido mucho del hombre e incluso le tenía un poco de consideración. Era prácticamente imposible estar bajo la mano de un Dom, uno bueno, por lo menos, y no sentir algún afecto por él, aunque sólo fuera el de un estudiante por su maestro.

—Está bien, Rio, voy a hacer lo que dices.

Rio se rió entre dientes. —Siempre fuiste un pequeño y buen sum.

Lou arqueó una ceja mientras Nash comenzó a reír. Sacudió un dedo al hombre que estaba empezando a ver como familia, al igual que Río. —Uno de estos días, Nash Mage, algún pequeño sum robará tu corazón, y entonces no te reirás.

—Nunca sucederá. —Nash soltó una risita.

—Lo veremos.

💋

Lou estaba tan nervioso que tenía ganas de vomitar. El pequeño y apretado tanga rojo que llevaba se le metía entre las nalgas, y lo hacía sentirse terriblemente expuesto. El tanga podía cubrir toda su parte delantera, pero eso era todo lo cubría. El resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, excepto por el lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello, y se sentía un poco como una mezcla entre un stripper y un regalo de cumpleaños.

Lou sabía que si Harry se quedaba con él, esperaría que llevara su collar. Pero eso estaba bien para él. Quería llevar el collar del hombre. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que pertenecía a Harry. Usaría el signo de propiedad del hombre con orgullo.

El lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello podía tener el aspecto de un collar, pero no era nada más que una imitación hasta que adquiriera uno real.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Lou?

Lou se giró para ver a Rio de pie detrás de él. Le hizo un gesto nervioso, luego se metió la uña del pulgar entre sus labios mientras se encogía de hombros. Comenzó a rebotar de un pie a otro, y luego rodó los ojos mientras tiraba del tanga de entre la raja de su culo por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.

—¿Quién exactamente eligió estas malditas cosas? — preguntó.

—Yo.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Lou no era estúpido. Sabía que no debía quejarse por la falta de cobertura que suministraba el tanga. Si Harry lo reclamaba, podría encontrarse caminando desnudo por todo el club. Cualquier cosa era posible en cuanto a un Dom se refería.

—No, es solo... —Lou frunció el ceño—. ¿Alguna vez has usado una de estas cosas? Se meten por el culo como si estuvieran a su propio asunto.

Rio se rió entre dientes. —Creo que ese es el punto, querido muchacho.

Lou tiró del material nuevo. —Si tú lo dices.

—Estarás bien, Lou —dijo Rio mientras le palmeaba el brazo—. Sólo recuerda el plan. Sal al escenario y pavonea tus cualidades. Has entrenado lo suficiente como para dar un buen espectáculo.

—¿Está Harry aquí?

—En el centro de la tercera fila.

Lou inhaló rápidamente con el conocimiento de que el hombre de sus sueños estaba a unos simples metros de él, más allá de la cortina de terciopelo que separaba al público del escenario. Estaba desesperado por verlo, comenzó a dar un paso en esa dirección cuando la mano de Rio en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Todavía no, Lou. Harry todavía no sabe que estás en la subasta. Queremos que siga siendo así hasta que se levante el telón. La sorpresa será aún más espectacular cuando se dé cuenta de que tiene una oportunidad de conseguirte con un contrato para toda la semana.

—Esperemos que quiera extender ese contrato después de que la semana haya terminado.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Lou no estaba tan seguro. Nada en el mundo le complacería más que firmar un contrato a largo plazo con Harry. Era su sueño. En su mente, el acuerdo entre un Dom y un sum era más vinculante que una licencia de matrimonio.

Lou sabía que no todo el mundo creía lo mismo que él. Muchos dominantes y sumisos firmaban contratos simplemente para mantenerlo todo claro y arreglado entre ellos. Para Lou, firmar en la línea de puntos significaba que estaba comprometiendo su vida a la de su Amo, a Harry. No podía pensar en nada que lo hiciera más feliz.

—Deja de morderte las uñas, Lou.

A regañadientes sacó el dedo de su boca. Tenía planeado frenar uno de estos días este hábito nervioso suyo. Eso sí, todavía no. Era prácticamente lo único que lo estaba manteniendo de una pieza por ahora.

—Ponte de pie y asume la posición de reposo.

Lou oyó la voz de acero de Río. Su cuerpo instantáneamente sucumbió al dominante tono y cayó en la posición que le había ordenado. Sin pensarlo cuadró los hombros y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, vista al frente y los pies separados.

Había pasado seis meses bajo la tutela de Rio y se sabía las reglas del hombre de memoria. Rio no aceptaría ningún movimiento descuidado de su parte o toleraría ningún encorvamiento. Se negaba a permitirle a un sumiso ser menos de lo que podía, parte de la razón por la que su tío Rufus envió a Lou bajo la tutela del hombre.

—Vas a estar bien, Lou —dijo Rio mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano el largo de la mejilla de Lou—. Recuerda tu entrenamiento, y haz que nos sintamos orgullosos. Tú tienes todo lo que tiene que ser el sumiso perfecto de Harry, te amará.

Lou oró porque Rio tuviera razón. Sabía que sus sentimientos no tenían mucho sentido, ¿quién se enamora de una fotografía? Pero era lo que era. Le había echado un vistazo a Harry, al brillo sensual en sus ojos color verde, y supo que el hombre era para él. Su obsesión creció a partir de ahí.

—Sí, Señor —le susurró Lou.

Rio sonrió y señaló que aprobaba las palabras y su postura. Lou había aprendido mucho durante el tiempo que había pasado con el Dom. Rio rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, se le iluminaba toda la cara y hacía que todos a su alrededor se sintieran felices.

—Tengo que comenzar la subasta. Quédate aquí hasta que te llame por tu nombre. —Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y miró atrás por encima del hombro—. Y recuerda, Lou, no mires directamente a Harry o le hagas saber lo mucho que quieres que haga una oferta por ti. El plan es mantenerlo queriéndote hasta que firme el contrato.

Lou asintió y trató de recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado los pasados años. Su formación había sido intensa, el objetivo principal fue convertirse en lo que se requería para ser el sumiso perfecto de Harry.

Tener a Rufus, Nash, y Rio en su formación lo había ayudado mucho. Ellos sabían lo que le gustaba a Harry y establecieron su entrenamiento en consecuencia. Lou sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente para que este quisiera mantenerlo a largo plazo.

Las manos de Lou empezaron a sudar mientras oía a Rio comenzar la subasta. Miró rápidamente alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando, luego extendió la mano para tirar del lazo alrededor de su cuello. La maldita cosa se sentía como si estuviera cortando el aire a sus pulmones.

—Lo vas a extender si sigues haciendo eso.

Lou saltó y giró alrededor al oír las palabras dichas suavemente. Su mirada aterrizó en un pequeño hombre, de pelo rubio de pie detrás de él, vestido igual que él.

Lou sonrió.

—¿Subastado?

El hombre asintió. —Soy Paul.

—Lou... pero aquí casi todo el mundo me llama L.

—Encantado de conocerte, L.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Lou cuando el hombre miró rápidamente de lado a lado.

—Diablos, sí.

—Yo también. —Lou miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro a la pequeña hendidura en el terciopelo de la cortina—. Estoy esperando que cierto Dom haga una oferta, y mi estómago está agitado, así que podría vomitar.

—¿En serio? Yo también.

Lou miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó la emoción en la voz de Paul. —¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? —Mejor que no fuera su Harry.

—Nash Mage.

Lou sintió que sus cejas se disparan. —¿En serio? —Se acordó de su comentario sobre que uno de estos días un sumiso le robaría el corazón a Nash. Lou rápidamente se cubrió la boca cuando la risa amenazó con extenderse a sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Lou negó. —Conozco a Nash. Puede ser un poco intenso, pero tú podrías estar con un Dom mucho peor.

—Tú tuviste...

—No, nada serio. Él sólo me estaba entrenando. Nunca hubo nada sexual entre nosotros. Me estoy guardando para el hombre que espero presente una oferta por mí esta noche.

Lou podía ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Paul y se preguntó si se sentiría de la misma manera, si alguna vez le presentaban a otros sumisos que hubieran estado con Harry. Después de una cuidadosa consideración de sus sentimientos, estaba bastante seguro de que estaría tratando de hacer que se tragaran sus dientes.

Sabía que Harry había estado con una gran cantidad de sumisos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. Si lo reclamaba y le ponía su collar, Lou se sentiría positivo y podría aprender a vivir con lo demás. Un collar era lo único que Harry nunca le había dado a ningún sum.

—Nuestro próximo sum para la subasta ha estado quemando la pista de baile durante las últimas semanas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Lou al oír la voz de Rio a través de la cortina. Era el siguiente. Se frotó las palmas de las manos a los lados de su tanga y exhaló un profundo aliento—. Supongo que soy el siguiente.

—Buena suerte.

—Sí, a ti también. —Lou se acercó a la cortina y adoptó la postura preferida de Río. Trató de despejar su mente y recordar que todo esto era por una buena causa.

Era difícil hacerlo cuando su corazón se sentía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

—Él cree que el compromiso entre un Dom y un sum es uno de los compromisos más importantes que una persona puede hacer. Le gustan los azotes, flagelación, el bondage, y un Dom fuerte que pueda mantenerlo a raya. Señores, les presento a L.

💋

—Señores, les presento a L.

Harry casi se traga la lengua al ver al objeto de su obsesión durante la última semana salir al escenario vestido con nada más que un tanga rojo y un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello.

Él no había querido ir a la subasta de Navidad, pero Rufus lo había convencido para que quizás encontrar a algún sum para dominar durante una semana le haría mucho bien, tal vez incluso sacara de su mente al único hombre que no parecía quererlo.

Y ahora, el mismo hombre se pavoneaba por el escenario como si no le importara el mundo. Ni siquiera miró en la dirección de Harry, simplemente caminó del principio hasta el final del escenario, dio una vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Río.

Harry se tragó un gruñido cuando varios hombres sentados alrededor de él silbaron.

Sólo presionando los labios y apretando sus manos en puños hizo que evitara gritarles que dejaran de mirar lo que le pertenecía.

Y L le pertenecería. Harry se aseguraría de eso, incluso si tenía que tomar una segunda hipoteca sobre su casa para tener el dinero suficiente para superar a todos los demás. No le importaba que sólo tendría una semana con L. Siete días era tiempo suficiente para superar el capricho que tenía con el hombre. Además, un contrato entre ellos significaba que podían hacer todo lo que los límites del contrato establecían. Harry tenía la intención de tener sus huevos profundamente dentro del gran y espectacular culo del sumiso en la siguiente hora. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera en el contrato.

—¿Oigo mil?

Harry sacudió la cabeza para traer su mente de vuelta a los acontecimientos que lo rodeaban. Él necesitaba enfocar su mente en el juego si quería ganar el contrato de este sum particular. Podía oír la puja de otros Dominantes, y eso nunca pasaría.

L era suyo.

—Diez mil dólares.

La sala quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Harry. Se negó a permitir que el rubor que sentía construyéndose en su interior saltara en libertad. No quería que nadie supiera las ganas que tenía de poner sus manos en D. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera saltado con la oferta más alta, estaría condenado si permitía que sus oídos se enrojecieran.

—Uh, diez mil a la una —dijo Rio, un poco aturdido—. A las dos.

Harry miró a su alrededor cuando Rio hizo una pausa, mirando a los ojos de varios dominantes, desafiándolos a pujar de nuevo.

—Vendido a Harry Styles por diez mil dólares.

Harry apenas podía mantenerse en la silla cuando Rio golpeó el podio con su martillo. L era suyo. El hombre podría haberle costado a Harry una buena porción de sus ahorros, pero se aseguraría que valiera la pena cada centavo durante la próxima semana.

Observó atentamente a L hasta que el hombre desapareció tras la cortina para que el siguiente sum pudiera salir. La siguiente hora fue borrosa para Harry mientras veía a un sum tras otro salir al escenario.

A Harry no le importaba nada quién pujaba por quién llegados a este punto. Quería encontrar a L, firmar el contrato de siete días entre ellos, y tener en sus manos el hombre, de preferencia en alguna habitación que tuviera una superficie plana.

Su mente vagaba, días de ensoñaciones y fantasías de tener a su merced a L llenaron su cabeza, bloqueando todo lo que lo rodeaba. Cuando el golpe final del martillo cayó, y Rio anunció que la subasta había terminado, se dio cuenta que había perdido casi toda su paciencia. Se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras trataba de averiguar dónde podría estar L.

Su primer impulso fue dirigirse a la zona situada detrás de la cortina del escenario. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el conocimiento de que no quería parecer demasiado ansioso. Un Dom inteligente nunca le hacía saber a su sum que él tenía todas las cartas.

—Diez mil dólares, ¿eh?

Harry comenzó a asentir cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Nash detrás de él.

—Sí.

—¿No es gastar demasiado en un sum solo por una semana?

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Harry. Trató de sonar indiferente—. L pasará una semana bajo mi cuidado y podré hacer lo que yo quiera. Creo que vale la pena el dinero. Además, me habría gastado más en un coche, y ya me rechazó esa oferta.

—Supongo.

—Estoy a la espera de que Rio me traiga el contrato, y luego me llevaré a L a casa para comenzar su entrenamiento personalizado.

—Te das cuenta de que se espera una demostración de lo que tu sum ha aprendido durante la semana en la fiesta de Fin de Año, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. —Estoy deseando que llegue.

Él tenía ganas de mostrar a su nuevo sum. No sabía cuánto sabía L sobre una relación D/s, pero aprendería. Harry tenía toda la intención de poner al hombre en el camino, hasta que reaccionara a lo que quería sin dudarlo. L sería el sum perfecto.

—Aquí viene Rio con tu sumiso, Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta, colocando la mirada al instante en el pequeño hombre al lado de Río. L todavía llevaba sólo el tanga rojo y la cinta roja alrededor de su garganta. Harry se tomó un momento para disfrutar de cada centímetro del esbelto cuerpo del glorioso hombre antes de quitarse su camisa.

—Cúbrete —le espetó mientras le tendía su camisa—. Nadie ve tu cuerpo a excepción de tu Dom.

—Me puedes dar órdenes una vez que el contrato haya sido firmado.

Harry apretó la mandíbula para evitar gruñir ante las suaves palabras de L. No le preocupó mucho que su sum lo contradijera, ya que L no era realmente su sum todavía.

—Bien, entonces vamos a firmar el contrato.

Harry siguió a Rio a una pequeña mesa. Alargó la mano hacia el papel que Rio le tendió y lo leyó. Los términos parecían claros para él. Durante un período de siete días, L le pertenecía.

Harry notó que L se negaba a participar en cualquier humillación verbal, asfixia erótica, defecación, lluvia dorada, o juegos de sangre, algo con lo que Harry no tenía problema. A él no le gustaban especialmente esos tipos de juegos. Más allá de eso, L parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar cualquier demanda que Harry le hiciera.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra segura? —preguntó Harry mirando a L.

_—Puercoespín._

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró hacia abajo al papel. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a una cláusula específica en el contrato, y luego tuvo que volver a leerla. Seguramente no la había leído bien la primera vez.

—¿Sin penetración sexual?

—No, Señor. —L sonrió—. Mi culo está reservado para mi Amo permanente.

Harry gruñó, la esquina de sus labios se arrugaron cuando una ardiente ira se apoderó de él. ¿No se le iba a permitir follar el culo por el que se le había estado haciendo su boca agua en el último par de semanas? Eso era casi inaceptable. Se le ocurrió la loca idea de que L nunca tendría otro Dom excepto él.

Harry parpadeó, la ira lo dejó tan repentinamente como lo había llenado. ¿De dónde demonios había aparecido ese pensamiento? Él sólo quería a L durante una semana, no para toda la vida. Sólo tenía que quemar el control obsesivo que L parecía tener sobre él.

—Bien —replicó Harry—. Supongo que el sexo oral es aceptable para ti.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Tienes los resultados?

—Página dos —dijo Río—. También he incluido los resultados de las pruebas más recientes de L.

Harry miró a la segunda página y la leyó detenidamente. Satisfecho de que tanto L como él estuvieran limpios médicamente, Harry miró al hombre que estaba a punto de dominar.

—¿Has leído esto?

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras saber antes de firmar?

—Me gustaría saber sus reglas, Señor.

Harry encontró la respuesta de L extrañamente agradable. Asintió aceptando la pregunta. —Espero que sigas mis órdenes sin rechistar. Voy a empujar y empujar tus límites, pero nunca te haré daño.

—Sí, Señor.

—Espero que te dirijas a mí como Maestro en todo momento, a menos que considere lo contrario. Tú llevarás mi collar mientras me pertenezcas. —Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ver su marca de propiedad alrededor del cuello de un sumiso antes, tal vez porque nunca se había encontrado con un sum que considerara digno de ello o tal vez porque simplemente no había encontrado quien le fascinara tanto como L. Cualquiera fuera la razón, la emoción que se disparó a través de Harry debido a sus propias palabras lo sorprendió. No sabía hasta que lo dijo lo mucho que quería ver su collar alrededor del cuello de L.

Incluso se sorprendió más por el profundo rubor que llenó la cara de L.

—¿Será esto un problema para ti? —le preguntó.

—No, Señor.

Harry extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de L, llevando el rostro del hombre hasta el suyo. —Entiende esto, ángel, mientras me pertenezcas, te voy a tocar cada vez que quiera. Pediré todo lo que quiero de ti. Tú me perteneces para hacer lo que desee dentro de los límites de este contrato. Si no te gusta algo, establécelo ahora para que puedan añadirlo al contrato, o lo veré como una aceptación automática de tu parte. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras agregar?

—No, Señor.

—Después de firmar los documentos, L —dijo Harry mientras señalaba el montón de papeles—, en el momento en el que firmes el contrato, tú me perteneces. Espero silencio de ti a menos que recibas mi permiso para hablar.

Harry se estaba preparando, temía que si L decía algo lo hiciera precipitarse. Necesitaba tiempo para tener al hombre en algún lugar privado, así podría tomar un par de respiraciones profundas y recuperar el control que lo estaba dejando rápidamente debido al conocimiento de que L pronto sería suyo.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras lo observaba inclinarse sobre la mesa y firmar en la línea punteada. En el momento en el que L dio un paso atrás, Harry estampó su firma en el documento, notando que el verdadero nombre de L era Louis. Usaría el nombre dado al hombre, no quería ser asociado a los otros dominantes en el club que solo querían al sum. Harry quería ser especial.

Rio cogió el contrato, y rápidamente lo leyó y asintió antes de colocar el sello del club en el papel. Rio sonrió cuando miró a Harry. —Es todo tuyo, Harry. Esperamos un buen espectáculo cuando vuelva a verlos a los dos de nuevo aquí en la fiesta de la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Harry no perdió ni un momento más. Envolvió su camisa alrededor de los hombros de Lou. Nadie iba a ver lo que le pertenecía durante el tiempo que fuera suyo. Sólo deseaba no tener que esperar hasta llegar a casa para poner su collar alrededor de la garganta del hombre.

—Vámonos.

Harry no esperó a que Lou respondiera. Cogió la mano del hombre y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Tenía una cosa en su mente, y no se trataba de una sala de bar repleta de personas.

💋

Lou caminaba junto a su Maestro temporal y esperaba su siguiente orden. Sabía que todo lo que hiciera ahora era elección de Harry. El Dom tenía todo el control, no porque tuviera ese derecho, sino porque Lou decidió dárselo. Él quería que Harry lo dominara. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Esperaba con ansiedad que Harry hablara.

—Vas a usar mi collar cuando lleguemos a mi casa —dijo Harry mientras sus dedos rozaron cuello de Lou—. Si bien puede ser temporal, lo usarás durante la duración de nuestro contrato. ¿Lo entiendes, mi lindo angelito?

—Sí, Maestro. —Lou se preguntó si Harry podía notar lo emocionado que se sentía por el tono de su voz al hablar. La idea de usar su collar, que todo el mundo supiera que pertenecía al hombre, envió un escalofrío a través de Lou que lo dejó cerca del orgasmo, nunca había estado realmente tan al borde. La sola idea hizo latir su polla en el pequeño y apretado tanga.

Lou sólo deseaba que su collar no fuera temporal. Esperaba que al final de la semana Harry le ofreciera un contrato de por vida. Ese era su objetivo, por lo menos. Quería ser el maldito mejor sum que Harry jamás hubiera tenido y convencer al hombre de que estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

Ese era el sueño de Lou.

—Ven, ángel —dijo Harry mientras tiraba de su muñeca.

Lou siguió tranquilamente detrás de Harry, con la certeza de que este no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Confiaba en el hombre más viejo de forma explícita.

—No quiero... —comenzó Harry.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Harry?

Lou se congeló cuando escuchó a alguien hablar a sus espaldas, Harry apretó su muñeca. Se suponía que él no iba a hablar, que debía permanecer de pie con su mirada hacia el suelo. Un sum no debía hablar o interactuar con otras personas a menos que se le dieran instrucciones para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, quería desesperadamente darse la vuelta y ver quién estaba hablándole a Harry. Había algo en el hombre que estaba detrás que hacía que Lou quisiera apoyarse más en los brazos de Harry y esconderse.

—Donald, ¿cómo estás?

—No tan bien como tú, al parecer —respondió el hombre.

Lou frunció el ceño, algo en la voz de este Donald le sonaba vagamente familiar. No podía recordarlo, pero Lou estaba bastante seguro de haber oído al hombre hablar antes. Y eso le dio escalofríos.

—¿Un nuevo sum? —preguntó Donald.

—Sí.

—¿No es el sum de la subasta?

—Tú sabes muy bien que lo es. Estabas allí esta noche cuando pujé por él.

Lou se estremeció cuando la mano de Harry se apretó alrededor de su muñeca, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Creo que tú hiciste una oferta por él también —añadió Harry.

Lou se echó hacia atrás cuando un dedo rozó la línea de su mandíbula. Él no quería que nadie lo tocara excepto Harry. Empujó su cuerpo más cerca de su Dom, deseando no estar tan escasamente vestido. Se sentía expuesto.

—¿Vas a compartirlo?

—¡No! —La voz de Harry se volvió de acero—. Mi sum tiene un contrato exclusivo conmigo.

—Ah, pero es sólo un contrato de siete días, si no recuerdo mal. —Donald se echó a reír—. Él será un agente libre, capaz de firmar un contrato con la persona que elija después de la víspera de Año Nuevo. ¿Correcto?

Harry gruñó.

—Creo que pujaré por sus servicios entonces. Creo que tiene un gran potencial para ser un buen sum con el entrenamiento adecuado.

—Él es mío.

—Ah, pero sólo por los próximos siete días. ¿No es así?

Lou cerró los ojos cuando de pronto recordó de dónde conocía la voz de Donald. El hombre le había tirado los tejos cada vez que se encontraban. Lou lo había rechazado cada vez, pero eso no parecía importarle. Parecía que creía que sería el Dom perfecto para Lou.

Había visto lo que el hombre le había hecho a sus sumisos, incluso a los temporales y a los sumisos del club. Egoísta y cruel, Donald pensaba que era el mejor Dom del mundo, un regalo para cada sum vivo. Excepto que los trataba como basura, abusando de ellos y dejando moretones no deseados en más de uno de ellos. No estaba seguro de por qué Rio le seguía permitiendo la entrada al hombre en el club.

—Él puede firmar un contrato con la persona que elija después de que nuestro contrato haya terminado.

Lou apenas pudo controlarse para no alejarse de Harry cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre. Las sintió como puñales en su corazón. Quería pertenecerle para siempre, no sólo durante los próximos siete días.

—¿Qué dices, Lou? —preguntó Donald—. ¿Quieres firmar un contrato conmigo la próxima semana? Te puedo asegurar que tengo mucho más para enseñarte que Harry. Sé cómo tratar a mis sumisos.

Con los ojos aún fijos en el suelo, a sus pies, Lou se estremeció ante ese pensamiento abominable, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Donald volvió a hablar, su movimiento había sido visto por los hombres.

—Creo que le gusta la idea, Harry. —Donald se echó a reír de nuevo—. Te estaré esperando, mi pequeña mascota.

Lou oyó fuertes pisadas alejarse de Harry y él, y dejó escapar un aliviado suspiro. Un momento más tarde, segundos más tarde, ese suspiro quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando Harry lo empujó contra la pared y lo mantuvo con su cuerpo presionándolo contra el suyo.

—Tienes el derecho de firmar un contrato con quien quieras cuando nuestro tiempo se haya terminado, pero hasta entonces me perteneces, ¿entendido?

Lou asintió rápidamente, de repente sintió miedo de Harry por primera vez desde que supo quién era el hombre. Parecía enojado, no, _furioso _y sus ojos se habían reducido a pequeñas rendijas.

—No tienes que hablar con nadie sin mi permiso expreso. ¿Eso es perfectamente, entendible?

Lou asintió de nuevo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia el otro Dom o incluso habló con él. ¿Por qué se había enfadado Harry con él?

—No reconozcas a nadie más. Tú no hablarás con ellos, incluso si hablan contigo hasta que tengas mi permiso. —Lou tragó duro cuando sintió los dedos de Harry enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. La voz de Harry bajó a un susurro—. Tú me perteneces por los próximos siete días, Lou. Si te atrapo en cualquier lugar cerca de otro Dom, lo voy a considerar un incumplimiento de nuestro contrato. ¿Ha quedado perfectamente claro?

Lou asintió.

—Quiero una respuesta verbal. Quiero saber que entiendes exactamente lo que te dije. Estas reglas no son tema de debate. Viola cualquiera de ellas, habla con alguien sin mi permiso, y cancelaré el contrato y haré cumplir la cláusula por incumplimiento del mismo de inmediato.

—Sí, Maestro —le susurró Lou.

Lou sintió los dedos de Harry acariciar suavemente su garganta antes de que la alejara, y se preguntó si se había equivocado al darle su confianza al hombre. En todo el tiempo que había sabido quién era Harry, jamás había oído que este perdiera los estribos.

De hecho, Harry era casi una leyenda en lo que se refería a mantener el control, una de las razones por las que Lou había estado tan interesado en el hombre. Quería ser dominado, no abusado. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si había tomado la decisión equivocada.

La presión del cuerpo de Harry disminuyó lentamente, y este renovó el agarre en su muñeca. Lou empezó a masticarse la uña del pulgar mientras se arrastraba detrás de Harry.

Sentía como si todo con lo que había estado soñando durante los últimos cinco años le hubiera explotado en la cara, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacer frente a su decepción. Así no era como se suponía que deberían ir las cosas.

Se suponía que debía impresionar a Harry con su conocimiento de ser un sum. Se suponía que Harry estaría tan impresionado que se quedaría con él, ofreciéndole un contrato de por vida, para que siempre pudieran estar juntos.

Rufus, Rio, y Nash ciertamente pensaban que el plan funcionaria. Fue por eso que se había pasado los últimos dos años entrenándose bajo su dirección. Se suponía que esos hombres conocían a Harry, pero Lou sentía que todo lo que le habían dicho había sido una gran mentira.

Sabía que podía usar su palabra de seguridad en este momento, antes de que incluso llegara a la entrada del club, y el dinero le sería devuelto a Harry. Podrían irse por caminos separados. Lou pensó la idea lo suficiente para conseguir un pequeño tirón en su muñeca, y luego cayó en sintonía con Harry de nuevo.

—Maestro —le susurró Lou.

—¿Qué?

Lou respiró hondo al oír la ronca voz de Harry. Aparentemente, el hombre todavía estaba enojado. —Mis pertenencias —dijo en voz baja Lou—. Están en la parte de atrás.

—Tú no necesitarás nada que no te dé yo.

_«Bien, entonces»._

Lou se estremeció cuando una puerta se abrió y una fría brisa sopló sobre su casi desnudo cuerpo. Una camisa y un tanga no hacían mucho para cubrirlo y mantener el frío alejado, no es que realmente le importara. Se sentía helado hasta el fondo de sus huesos.

Podía sentir la ira rodando fuera de Harry como una ola de calor, pero no hacía nada para calentar su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y caminó con él por las escaleras que conducían fuera.

Harry escoltó a Lou a un coche y lo puso en la parte de atrás, luego subió detrás él. Un momento después estaban en el camino. Lou no tenía idea de adonde iban, pero oyó a Harry darle la dirección a alguien en la parte frontal de la limusina para llevarlos a casa.

La brecha entre Harry y él era demasiado grande. Apenas podía decir que el hombre estaba en el mismo vehículo. Lou movió lentamente los dedos por el suave asiento de cuero hasta que sintió el suave tejido de los pantalones de Harry bajo sus dedos.

El calor del cuerpo de Harry calentaba el material y lentamente se filtraba por el brazo de Lou hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta que no se sintió tan frío. No eran los brazos que quería envueltos a su alrededor, pero era algo, y Harry no le dijo que no. De hecho, acarició suavemente la parte superior de la mano de Lou, y luego apoyó su mano sobre la de este durante el resto del viaje.

Lou volvió su rostro hacia la ventana. Harry no podía verlo, pero su expresión eufórica podría haber mostrado sus sentimientos desde la distancia. Estaba extasiado por la reacción de Harry.

¿Tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas después de todo?

💋

Harry estaba tan confundido como no recordaba haberlo estado jamás. Lou lo había fascinado desde el instante en el que había visto al hombre, y había pensado que reclamarlo aliviaría su fascinación. En su lugar, sólo crecía con cada momento que pasaba.

Tocar la suave y sedosa piel del hombre sólo había hecho que Harry quisiera tocar más. Pensar en follarse ese apretado culo sólo lo hacía pensar en querer hacerlo una y otra vez. Todo sobre Lou hacía que quisiera más.

No se suponía que funcionaría de esa manera. Harry se había mantenido siempre al margen de sus sumisos. Oh, les había dado un buen rato, conocía sus necesidades, y les había dado la experiencia de la sumisión de sus sueños, pero nunca estuvo emocionalmente involucrado.

Involucrarse emocionalmente con un sum era una línea que no quería cruzar. Porque implicaba pasar el control del Dom al sum, y Harry necesitaba el control. Estaría perdido sin él. Era un peligro sin su auto disciplina.

Harry necesitaba recuperar su perspectiva y poner un poco de distancia emocional entre Lou y él. Se estaba involucrado demasiado y eso sólo podría conducir a una mayor pérdida de control de su parte. Sólo empeoraría a medida que pasaran los días y al final de la semana dolería.

Mirar cómo Donald golpeaba sus dedos en la mejilla de Lou casi lo envía al borde. Había querido rasgar al hombre en diminutos pedazos. Había querido estampar su reclamación de propiedad sobre Lou para que todos lo vieran. Quería que le perteneciera a él y sólo a él.

Harry suspiró profundamente mientras se daba cuenta que ese era su objetivo final. Él quería estar con Lou, ahora y después de que su semana hubiera terminado._ «¿Y cómo demonios había sucedido eso?»_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Nunca había sentido interés a largo plazo por un sumiso. Le gustaba jugar en la escena. Le gustaba tener un sumiso diferente todo el tiempo. Nunca había querido atarse a un solo hombre.

Harry pensó una vez o dos veces que podría haber conocido a alguien que le intrigara durante unas cuantas escenas, pero ese interés pronto se desvaneció, y se trasladó al siguiente sum.

Él nunca miró hacia atrás o lamentó dejar ir a un sum.

Muchas personas, incluyendo algunos de los Dom, pensaban que Harry era frío e insensible, y lo sabía. No le importaba ya que nunca había conocido a nadie que lo fascinara lo suficiente como para bajar los muros que había construido en torno a sí mismo debido a su necesidad de control.

Sin embargo, la idea de que Lou firmara un contrato con cualquier otro Dom, le daban ganas de gritar de rabia. Lo miró y vio al hombre sentado en silencio, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana. No se veía como si tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo, pero Harry podía sentir sus dedos rozando la tela de sus pantalones. El gesto parecía tímido y nervioso. ¿Estaba ansioso por algo así? Harry puso su mano sobre la de Lou, acariciando la suave piel de sus dedos.

—¿Te sientes bien, ángel?

—Sí, Maestro.

—Gira la cabeza hacia mí, ángel. Me gusta mirarte.

El rostro de Lou se sonrojó cuando se volvió hacia él.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar con su mano la mejilla de Lou. —Tan hermoso rostro.

—Gracias, Maestro.

Harry sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. Observó atentamente a Lou, con ganas de ver cada respuesta del hombre. —¿Qué tipo de cosas te gustan, ángel, floggers, paletas, restricciones?

—Cualquier cosa que desees, Maestro.

Harry sonrió. —No es una respuesta, ángel. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—¿No es la respuesta adecuada, Maestro?

Harry podía ver una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Lou. La vista lo regocijó. Por mucho que lo quería bajo su control, de repente supo que no quería que el pequeño y obstinado hombre llegara a estar totalmente sometido a él.

La experiencia anterior de Harry con sumisos había consistido en que ellos hacían todo lo que les pedía sin hacer preguntas, y aunque le había expresado exactamente a Lou todo lo que quería, se daba cuenta de que este no lo hacía. Le gustaba el desafío que presentaba.

Harry movió sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta en el brazo de Lou, y luego los arrastró hasta su desnudo muslo. —Tu piel es exquisita, ángel. Puedo imaginar que se marcará hermosamente.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—¿Haces alguna cosa para mantener tu piel tan suave?

—Uso una loción especial que me hace un amigo.

—Hmm, tendré que invertir en esa loción. Me gusta lo suave que es tu piel.

Harry podía imaginar perfectamente cómo la piel de Lou se marcaría con los juguetes que tenía en casa, tanto si se trataba de un flogger, una paleta o incluso la palma de su mano. La pálida y cremosa piel se enrojecería a la perfección.

No podía esperar.

_«Y no tengo que hacerlo»_. Harry notó que se habían metido en la entrada de su propiedad. Una vez que el coche se detuvo, Harry no se molestó en esperar a que el chofer se bajara.

Abrió la puerta y le indicó a Lou que saliera.

—Vamos, ángel.

Harry llevó a Lou hasta los escalones de entrada y a la casa. Asintió brevemente hacia el mayordomo y llevó a Lou directamente a su sala de juegos. Sabía que su mayordomo ni siquiera levantaría una ceja. Había visto a Harry traer a casa a otros sumisos. Berwick sólo no sabía lo especial que era este sum en particular.

Lo empujó dentro de la sala de juegos y cerró la puerta. Apoyándose contra la fresca madera, Harry vio a Lou visualizar la habitación y todos sus juguetes. Látigos y paletas de varios tamaños y formas colgaban de las paredes. Cestas con otros juguetes se alineaban por toda la habitación.

Harry no quería nada más que ver sus marcas en la parte posterior de Lou, pero no estaba lo suficientemente controlado como para manejar un flogger en este momento. Como estaba, las manos le temblaban tanto que las empujó detrás de su espalda para que el hombre no pudiera verlas. Necesitaba algo para relajarse antes de perder el control que aún tenía.

—Quítate el tanga y arrodíllate en el suelo, ángel. Asume la posición de reposo.

Harry decidió que la confianza era lo primero que Lou tenía que aprender. No podían desarrollar cualquier tipo de relación real si no había confianza entre ellos.

También tenía que ver lo que Lou realmente sabía. Por mucho que Harry quisiera enseñárselo todo, en este momento tampoco tenía la paciencia para mostrarle cómo funcionaba todo.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras lo observaba empujar el tanga rojo por sus piernas. El aire que tenía en los pulmones lo abandonó cuando vio la dura polla que sobresalía de la afeitada ingle. Luchó por respirar. Su polla estaba tratando de forzar su salida de sus pantalones.

Lou se arrodilló en el suelo en un movimiento sensual y separó las piernas ligeramente, mostrando su dura polla y el saco que contenía los pequeños huevos que colgaban entre sus piernas. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos. Cuadró los hombros y mantuvo su cabeza alta, pero sus ojos bajaron sumisamente.

Harry deseaba tener una cámara para poder sacarle una foto. El hombre era el ejemplo perfecto de cómo un sumiso debía sentarse. Tenía casi decidido contratar a alguien para que pintara al hombre tal y como estaba ahora. Colgaría la pintura encima de la chimenea, así podría mirarla y fantasear durante horas.

Harry se acercó a las cajas en la pared del fondo y comenzó a revolver en ellas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Agarró una pequeña máscara negra y un conjunto de restricciones de material blando, forrados de piel con velcro para las muñecas, luego fue hacia Lou.

Se arrodilló en el suelo detrás de Lou y se inclinó para aspirar el dulce aroma que rodeaba al hombre. —¿Estás listo para las cosas que voy a hacerte, ángel?

Harry sintió sacudirse el cuerpo de Lou contra él ante sus suaves palabras y sonrió. Le puso la máscara negra y la estiró hacia atrás.

—Tienes un hermoso cabello, ángel. Quiero ver cómo se ve cuando está despeinado—dijo Harry cuando empezó a deshacer de un mechón castaño—. Apuesto a que se vería perfecto fluyendo por tu frente mientras follo tu apretado culo.

Harry terminó de deshacer el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás de Lou y lo extendió sobre su frente y los revolvió. Tenía razón, se veía impresionante. Pasó los dedos por los mechones hasta que sus manos tiraron de los extremos. Harry levantó la mano y arrastró su dedo sobre los labios de Lou, gimió cuando este le mordió el extremo.

—Y sé que voy a tener estos deliciosos labios alrededor de mi polla antes de que salgas de esta sala, ¿no es así?

Lou asintió.

—Dilo, ángel.

—Sí, Maestro —le susurró Lou.

Las palabras eran como el nirvana en el cielo para Harry. Hicieron que su polla palpitara de dolor, pero de alguna manera, también le permitió recuperar algo del control que había perdido poco a poco.

—Dame tus manos, ángel.

Harry llegó alrededor del cuerpo de Lou y sostuvo las muñecas del hombre extendidas en el aire. Colocó suavemente las acolchadas restricciones en torno a cada una, y luego las apretó antes de unirlas a los aros a cada lado.

—Cuando estés de rodillas en la posición de reposo, mantendrás las manos entrelazadas detrás de tu espalda a menos que yo las haya esposado o te diga lo contrario. —Harry se agachó y le dio a la polla de Lou un rápido golpe con los dedos—. Me gusta mirar.

—Sí, Maestro —le susurró Lou mientras se estremecía—. ¿Maestro?

—¿Sí, ángel?

—Tú quieres... —Lou tragó tan duro que Harry lo oyó—. ¿Quieres que mantenga mis piernas juntas o separadas cuando esté en la posición de reposo?

—Te dije que me gusta mirar.

Lou se movió un poco y separó las piernas más. Desde su posición de rodillas detrás de él, Harry podía ver la dura polla pegando hacia arriba en el aire como si estuviera pidiendo otro toque de la mano de Harry.

Cuando Harry no hizo nada más que mirar, Lou se agachó y comenzó a masturbar su polla. Harry rápidamente agarró las muñecas atadas del hombre y tiró de ellas.

—No, ángel, si te corres, será por mi mano. Tú no debes tocarte de manera sexual, sin que te dé permiso.

Un pequeño gemido de protesta salió de los labios de Lou, pero no discutió. Indeciso sobre qué hacer a continuación, Harry miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se encontró con un gancho que colgaba del techo. Harry sonrió cuando una idea le vino de repente. Tiró de Lou poniéndolo de pie mientras él se levantada.

Lo dejó allí de pie y cruzó la habitación para coger el control remoto que bajaba el gancho del techo. Le tomó un momento conectar el gancho alrededor de los aros de las esposas, las manos de Lou fueron estiradas, entonces golpeó el mando a distancia de nuevo y levantó el gancho hasta que los brazos de este se extendían sobre su cabeza.

Harry dio un paso atrás y una vez más se maravilló de la impresionante vista que tenía delante. Esta sería otra imagen que habría retratado. Quizás sería bueno contratar un fotógrafo para hiciera imágenes de Lou en diferentes poses y las colocaría a lo largo de su casa. Serían obras maestras.

Paso a paso se acercó más a Lou, Harry lo acarició suavemente, bajando su mano por un lado de la cadera del hombre. Podía sentir la piel temblar debajo de su toque y se tragó un gruñido.

La excitación lo llenaba al darse cuenta de que Lou no era inmune a él. Harry estaba detrás del hombre y llevó sus manos lentamente desde el abdomen del hombre hasta su pecho. Empezó a moverse hacia arriba, hacia la clavícula cuando sintió las pequeñas y duras protuberancias frotarse contra las palmas de sus manos y eso lo cautivó. Harry dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de los pezones, envolviéndolos cada vez más en sus dedos con cada círculo antes de tirar de los pequeños anillos de plata.

—¿Te gustan mis caricias, ángel?

—¡Sí! —siseó Lou cuando su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Harry. Este le retorció los pezones, tirando de los pequeños anillos suavemente, luego más y más duro con cada tirón hasta que el hombre comenzó a empujar su pecho buscando el toque.

Harry recordaba vagamente estar en esta posición con Lou una vez antes en la pista de baile. Incluso podía sentir el apretado culo empujándose contra su dura polla y dulcemente gimió ante el exquisito placer que le trajo.

Él quería más que nada en el mundo hundir su polla en el culo que se apretaba en su contra. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado un contrato que le prohibía ese placer. Y Harry estaba seguro que sería un placer exquisito.

—Por lo tanto, tú estás guardando este culo para tu Dom permanente, ¿eh?

—S-sí, Maestro.

—Eso es muy malo, ángel. Me hubiera gustado joder este apretado agujero.

Cuando Harry se inclinó y pasó los dedos entre las nalgas de Lou, sintió al hombre ponerse de puntillas, con las piernas temblando. Harry lamió una línea a lo largo de la curva suave del oído antes de susurrarle.

—¿Te gusta eso, ángel?

—Por favor, Maestro.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, la declaración de Lou rodó suavemente sobre él como un maremoto. Sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con el entrenamiento de Lou como le habría gustado esta noche. La necesidad de follarse al hombre lo abrumaba. Harry tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no era parte del trato.

Lou gimió cuando él se apartó y sonrió. —Te dije que me gusta ver, ángel. ¿Y a ti? —Sonrió ante el pequeño gemido que salió de los labios de Lou. Sonaba a necesidad, una necesidad que Harry tenía toda la intención de llenar—. No; creo que voy a dejarte con los ojos vendados. Tal vez te mantenga con los ojos vendados durante toda la semana, así te preguntarás qué es lo siguiente que voy a hacer. ¿Esa idea te excita, ángel?

Se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a un lado y luego buscó los botones de su pantalón, deshaciéndolos. Luego se quitó los pantalones. Harry miraba a Lou mientras doblaba sus pantalones y los ponía sobre sus zapatos. Se acercó a Lou y arrastró su mano sobre el abdomen del hombre paseándose a su alrededor.

—Estoy tan desnudo como tú lo estás ahora, ángel —le susurró Harry contra el pelo cuando dio un paso detrás del hombre y empujó su dura polla contra la parte trasera de Lou—. ¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te quiero?

Harry agarró su polla y la arrastró hasta el pliegue del culo de Lou antes de dar un paso atrás. Pese a la insistencia de este de que no hubiera penetración, el hombre estaba prácticamente rogando por ello, presionando su espalda contra Harry, su cuerpo tembloroso.

—¿Tus reglas sobre la penetración es sobre todos los juegos, o estoy autorizado a jugar contigo un poco?

Lou gimió. —Todo, Maestro.

Harry estaba decepcionado, pero nunca había roto las reglas de un contrato, y no iba a empezar ahora. Sin embargo, las reglas no decían nada acerca de jugar con la polla de Lou. Harry sonrió cuando se agachó y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del duro miembro. Lou gimió y se empujó contra su mano.

—¿Tengo que atarte para mantenerte quieto, ángel? —Las cejas de Harry se alzaron cuando lo sintió estremecerse contra él—. Creo que te gusta la idea, ¿verdad, ángel?

Por mucho que quería estar profundamente hasta los huevos dentro de Lou en los próximos segundos, pensar en tenerlo atado, mientras le follaba la boca envió a Harry en un frenesí de necesidad.

Ambas ideas lo llevaron fuera de sí, sobre todo cuando Lou gimió y se empujó contra él. El hombre estaba pidiendo que lo follasen, y Harry se estaba muriendo por darle lo que quería. Eso casi lo mata por no ser capaz literalmente de hacerlo.

Lou necesitaba saber desde el principio quién era el Dom y quién era el sum. Harry apartó sus dedos de la polla del hombre y fue a por el mando a distancia.

—Un momento, ángel. —Harry golpeó el mando a distancia y observó cómo Lou descendía al suelo, con los brazos aún en alto debido al gancho en el techo. Harry pulsó el botón para detenerlo con una mano mientras tenía la otra envuelta alrededor de su polla para evitar correrse antes de poder follarle la boca.

La visión de su ángel atado con las manos en el aire y de rodillas en el suelo era casi demasiado para él. Sería demasiado para cualquier hombre. Era sólo otra imagen que Harry necesitaba tomar del hombre. Decidió que iba a comprar una cámara, sería lo primero que haría por la mañana. En este momento, Harry tenía a un sumiso que necesitaba su atención. Harry volvió con Lou y se puso entre las piernas abiertas del hombre.

Él agarró su polla y empujó la cabeza contra los labios de Lou hasta que el hombre los abrió y lo llevó dentro.

A Harry le gustaba tener las manos libres. Tan pronto como Lou lo acogió, Harry alzó sus manos y agarró las cadenas que sostenían las manos del joven encima de su cabeza. Vio cómo su polla violaba lentamente los labios del hombre. Lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, Harry se empujó hacia dentro, hasta que sintió sus huevos presionando contra la barbilla de Lou.

—Eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto, ángel. —Harry tomó aire silbando mientras se tomaba un momento para saborear la sensación de tenerlo chupándole la polla. No estaba seguro de que jamás hubiera sentido nada tan bueno en su vida, y había estado con una gran cantidad de sumisos.

Harry miró de nuevo mientras salía hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla se mantuvo dentro de la boca. Era casi tan fascinante verlo como sentirlo.

Harry se apartó lentamente, no queriendo que las cosas terminaran muy pronto, no esta vez, esta primera vez. Se imaginó que jodería la boca de Lou muchas veces a lo largo de la próxima semana, pero sólo había una primera vez con un nuevo sumiso.

—Joder, ángel —gruñó Harry. Envolvió una mano sobre el hombro de Lou para mantenerse en pie. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Era el paraíso en la tierra estar en la boca del sum.

—Haz que me corra, ángel —ordenó Harry con dureza—. Haz que tu Maestro se corra.

Harry agarró la cabeza de Lou con las dos manos, y se empujó en la boca del hombre una y otra vez hasta que sintió que explotaba en brillantes millones de estrellas.

La habitación se desvaneció a su alrededor, estrechando al hombre en sus brazos y conectando sus cuerpos. Podía oír su propia respiración pesada y la rápida y corta de Lou.

Con su cuerpo todavía temblando, Harry se apartó de Lou y se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Sus piernas se negaban a trabajar y sostenerlo. Se sentó y miró al hombre todavía suspendido del techo, llenándolo de asombro la lujuria que se disparó a través de él al pesar de que acababa de follarlo.

La cabeza de Lou colgaba hacia atrás, su pelo arrastrándose por todo su rostro. El sudor brillaba en el cuerpo del hombre, destellaba bajo la luz. Simplemente se veía hermoso, y la polla de este hombre estaba tan dura que latía.

—Córrete, ángel.

El cuerpo de Lou se tensó cuando un gemido llenó la habitación. Harry dejó caer la quijada mientras observaba cómo la polla de Lou tiroteaba cuerdas de semilla blanca y nacarada salpicando el suelo.

Estaba hipnotizado, no salía de su asombro. Lou estaba excitado, no dudaba eso. Ese hecho era difícil de pasar por alto, teniendo en cuenta la pesada respiración del hombre y la dureza de su polla, ¿pero que se corriera con solo la orden de un Dom? Harry estaba atónito.

Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que también estaba más intrigado de lo que jamás recordaba haberlo estado. Su obsesión por el pequeño sum no había disminuido después de estar en la boca del hombre o verlo correrse con una simple orden. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y un pensamiento empezó a correr por su mente, una y otra vez: ¿cómo demonios lo dejaría ir una vez su semana terminara?

_«¡Oh, Dios —pensó—. Estoy tan jodido!»_

💋

Lou oía el susurro de la ropa y a Harry respirar cerca de él, pero aparte de eso, el hombre no hacía ningún sonido. Casi estaba agradecido porque le hubiera vendado los ojos. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea dejar que el Dom viera cómo lo había afectado lo que acababa de suceder.

Si el hombre podía arrancarle una de las capas que protegían el corazón de Lou con una simple mamada, estaba profundamente asustado de lo que el hombre podría hacer si realmente lo intentaba. Estaba tan absorto en tratar de encontrar una manera de ocultarle sus reacciones, que no oyó al hombre levantarse hasta que sintió las calientes manos resbalar por encima de su muslo. Lou se sacudió, luego sintió su cara enrojecer ante su inesperada reacción.

—¿Te he hecho daño, ángel?

—No. —A Lou le dolía, pero no de la manera en la que Harry creía. Sus labios estaban un poco doloridos e hinchados, pero eso era de esperar. El dolor más grande estaba profundamente dentro de su pecho donde Harry no podía verlo.

Quería compartir este espectacular momento con Harry, gritarle al mundo que finalmente había sido capaz de darle placer a su Dom, que había experimentado el placer del hombre como se había imaginado haciéndolo todos estos años. Lou sentía que había esperado una eternidad para pertenecer a Harry.

Pero permitirle al otro saber lo mucho que significaba para él podría alejarlo por completo, y eso no podía permitirlo. Él sabía que tenía que jugar de cierta manera, y eso significaba no compartir sus pensamientos y deseos internos hasta que Harry pudiera realmente apreciarlos.

Este no era el momento.

—No, ¿qué?

—No, Maestro. —Lou escondió su mueca mordiendo su labio. Él deseaba que sus manos estuvieran libres porque necesitaba el consuelo de morderse el pulgar. En este punto, se habría conformado con acurrucarse en un abrazo si pensara que así podría escaparse de esta.

Necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba los fuertes brazos de Harry envueltos a su alrededor y la profunda y rica voz del hombre calmándolo. Necesitaba saber que había satisfecho a su Maestro. Y ninguna de esas opciones estaba abierta para él.

Lou trató de recordar las palabras que Rufus, Rio, y Nash le habían dicho. Se suponía que sería distante y no le mostraría lo mucho que su tiempo juntos significaba para él. Se suponía que iba a hacer que Harry trabajara por su relación.

Eso era difícil de hacer cuando finalmente estaba consiguiendo todo lo que deseaba. Estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre el gran plan. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía ocultar su necesidad por Harry. Por el momento, no estaba seguro de por qué se suponía que tenía que ocultarla.

Estar rodeado por los brazos de Harry sonaba malditamente bien en estos momentos. Lou estaba muy decepcionado y tuvo que contener un gemido de protesta cuando Harry lo desenganchó y le quitó las restricciones en torno a sus muñecas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiarte?

—No, Maestro. —Lou se estremeció ante la indiferencia en la voz de Harry. Una pequeña parte de su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Al parecer, el momento no había significado tanto para Harry como para Lou—. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Es la puerta situada a la izquierda —respondió Harry con severidad—. Tienes cinco minutos, quítate la venda de los ojos y límpiate, luego la quiero de vuelta en su lugar.

Lou asintió mientras se ponía la máscara en la frente. Parpadeó cuando las brillantes luces de la sala lo cegaron por un momento. Una vez que pudo ver, le robó una rápida mirada a Harry, y su corazón se hundió aún más.

Acababan de tener lo que Lou había sentido como una experiencia que había cambiado su vida, y el hombre parecía completamente imperturbable, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Sus pantalones ni se habían arrugado. Nadie que mirara a Harry siquiera hubiera imaginado que el hombre había hecho ejercicio físicamente. Nadie sabría que sólo unos minutos antes, su polla estaba hasta los huevos en el interior de la boca de Lou.

Lou se dio la vuelta antes de que Harry pudiera ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Tal vez no era cierto que era tan especial? ¿Tal vez era el único que lo veía de esa manera?

Lou cogió su tanga del piso y se dirigió al baño. Empezó a cerrar la puerta tras él cuando escuchó a Harry aclararse la garganta. Los hombros de Lou se hundieron, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hacia el lavabo.

Se miró en el espejo. No vio nada distinto, el mismo pelo castaño, la misma cara delgada. Sus ojos de color azul pálido parecían un poco más tenues de lo usual, pero creía que podía ser debido a la luz del cuarto de baño.

Lou se sintió decepcionado. Debería haber algo que gritara su cambio de estado, su condición de sum, su paso de agente libre a ser uno tomado, aunque fuera temporalmente. Bueno, tal vez no una fiesta, pero por lo menos un reconocimiento de algún tipo.

Lou sacudió la cabeza ante la inutilidad de sus emociones y agarró una toalla limpia. Rápidamente se limpió, se puso el tanga, entonces se miró en el espejo de nuevo. Agarró el borde del mostrador y tomó varias respiraciones profundas lentamente mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura lo suficiente como para salir de nuevo a la otra habitación y enfrentarse a su nuevo Dom.

—Es tiempo, ángel.

Lou se dio la vuelta y le llevó dos pasos estar entre la puerta y él. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y deslizó la venda sobre sus ojos. Al menos este pequeño material negro le daría algún tipo de barrera entre sus sentimientos y Harry.

—Muy bien.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—Ven, ángel.

Lou caminó hacia la voz de Harry, confiando en que el hombre impediría que nada lo lastimase. Había dado varios pasos en la habitación cuando sintió las manos suavemente agarrar su brazo.

—Las manos juntas, ángel.

Lou colocó las manos juntas, a continuación, sintió cómo Harry le volvía a colocar las restricciones. Se estremeció. Había descubierto durante su entrenamiento que le encantaba ser inmovilizado. Le daba la oportunidad de lanzarle todo el control a otra persona y lo liberaba para disfrutar simplemente de su placer.

—Creo que vamos a tomar una pequeña siesta y luego algo de comer antes de comenzar realmente a jugar. ¿Qué te parece a ti, ángel?

—Sí, Maestro.

De hecho, sonaba maravilloso para Lou, especialmente la parte de la siesta. Sintió que se derretía. No podía pensar en nada que deseara más que acurrucarse con Harry y descansar, con la esperanza de tener los brazos de su Amo ciñéndolo.

—¿Debo dormir contigo, Maestro? —Lou se preocupó cuando Harry no respondió de inmediato—. ¿Maestro?

—Normalmente, los sumisos no pasan la noche en mi casa, Lou. Esta es una situación inusual.

—Yo podría dormir en la habitación de invitados, si lo prefieres —ofreció Lou, él se encogió a la idea. Sabía que algunos amos preferían que sus sumisos durmieran en la alfombra del suelo o incluso en habitaciones separadas. Lou odiaría eso, pero lo haría si eso es lo que Harry prefería.

—Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, puedo suavizar las reglas, por el momento, ángel. Puedes dormir en mi cama. — Harry tiró de las muñecas atadas de Lou—. Pero tú, sin embargo, seguirás atado y con los ojos vendados.

Lou casi rebotó con alegría. —Gracias, Maestro.

Perdió la cuenta de las vueltas y revueltas que habían dado, y de las escaleras que habían subido. Cuando Harry lo condujo por una puerta y de repente se detuvo, Lou se preguntó si habían llegado a su destino y dónde exactamente era eso.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando la siguiente orden. Su cuerpo zumbaba con anticipación. Se estremeció cuando sintió a Harry bajarle el tanga. Lou salió de él y esperó de nuevo.

—Tan lindo como luces, creo que podemos deshacernos de esto —dijo Harry mientras desataba el lazo alrededor del cuello de Lou.

Harry se apartó, y Lou lo oyó caminar por la habitación. Un momento después, regresó. Sintió algo envolverse alrededor de su cuello y cerrarse en su lugar. —Tengo algo mejor para que uses.

Lou intentó tragar saliva, pero un repentino nudo de emoción llenó su garganta. Harry le había colocado un collar alrededor de su cuello. Por mucho que le gustaba estar atado y con los ojos vendados, justo en ese momento, deseaba estar libre. Quería ver el collar alrededor de su cuello. Quería tocarlo. Él quería una prueba visual de la reivindicación de Harry por él.

—Ahora, esto luces lindo —murmuró Harry. Lou se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Harry moviéndose a lo largo del collar de cuero, las puntas rozando su piel—. Muy sexy, ángel.

—Gr-gracias, Maestro.

—Ven, ángel, hora de la siesta para los dos.

Lou siguió la guía de Harry hasta que sintió la esquina de cama contra sus piernas. Se sentó, luego se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que sintió las almohadas detrás de él. Un momento después, el colchón se hundió y Harry se extendió a su lado.

—Ruédate de lado, ángel, quiero mi polla entre tus muslos mientras duermo.

Lou estaba para todo eso. Entusiasmado se rodó de lado. Harry se acurrucó a su espalda. Su pierna fue levantada, y la dura polla de Harry se metió entre sus muslos. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou y apretó su cara contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Duerme, ángel, tendremos una noche muy ocupada por delante de nosotros, y tú necesitarás tu fuerza.

¿Dormir? Claro, como si pudiera dormir con la dura polla de Harry entre sus muslos. La tentación de moverse un poco, sentir cómo se deslizaba esa polla con fuerza contra él, casi lo abrumaban.

Sus tumultuosos sentimientos no se aliviaron cuando Harry acercó su cuerpo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla. ¿Se suponía que iba a dormir así en realidad?

—Shh, ángel, estás pensando demasiado. —La voz de Harry era tan suave, el interior de Lou se fundió con el sonido—. Cierra los ojos y duerme.

Lou cerró los ojos y se deslizó hacia atrás contra el cálido cuerpo mientras trataba de relajarse. Era casi imposible. Su mente daba vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas y todo lo que Harry le había prometido que iba a pasar próximamente.

Sobre todo, Lou no podía creer que por fin estaba aquí, en los brazos de Harry. Había sido el objetivo de cada uno de sus momentos de vigilia durante los últimos dos años. Bueno, casi la meta. Que lo reclamara era definitivamente el objetivo principal, pero esto bastaría mientras tanto. Sólo rezaba para poder convencerlo de que lo mantuviera para siempre.

No sabía qué iba a hacer si el hombre optaba por dejarlo en libertad cuando la semana terminara. El último pensamiento de Lou antes de quedarse dormido era el infierno que viviría si tenía que alejarse de Harry cuando esto hubiera terminado. No estaba seguro de que lo haría para sobrevivir a ese tipo de angustia.

💋

Lou sintió el movimiento de la cama debajo de él cuando Harry se apartó. Escuchó con atención, oyó los pasos del hombre mientras este cruzaba la habitación. Un cajón abrirse, se oyó un crujido, entonces Harry volvió de nuevo a la cama.

Lou rodó sobre su espalda cuando el colchón se hundió mientras Harry se sentaba. —¿Maestro?

—Estoy aquí, ángel.

Lou lanzó un pequeño gemido de placer que corrió por su cuerpo cuando Harry ahuecó un lado de su cara. Deseaba más allá de cualquier cosa no tener los ojos vendados en ese momento. Quería ver a su Maestro mirándolo, ver al hermoso Harry, a sus sensuales ojos.

—Es hora de levantarse y jugar, ángel. Nos hemos quedado dormidos, y la noche ha pasado para nosotros.

Lou ansiosamente rodó a un lado de la cama después de que Harry se levantara. Giró sus piernas por un lado y se puso de pie, esperando la siguiente orden de su Maestro.

—¿Necesitas algo de comer antes?

—Prefiero esperar, Maestro.

—Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Lou sintió el tirón de la mano de Harry en su brazo y lo siguió de buena gana. De buena gana seguiría a Harry hasta los confines de la tierra, con los ojos vendados o no, si eso es lo que el hombre quisiera.

Sabía que Harry lo había llevado de vuelta a la sala de juegos cuando el fuerte olor del cuero le golpeó. El aroma embriagador amenazó con hacer que sus rodillas se doblasen. Amaba el olor del hombre, del cuero y del sudor. Era crudo, primitivo, y una manera segura de hacer que la polla de Lou estuviera tan dura como sus uñas.

—Posición de reposo, ángel.

Lou hizo lo que Harry le había ordenado, bajando las rodillas hasta el suelo. Cuidadosamente separó las piernas y apoyó sus manos atadas sobre sus muslos. Lou cuadró sus hombros y miró al frente, a pesar de que no podía ver nada a través de la venda en sus ojos.

Su piel se erizó cuando los dedos de Harry se arrastraron a lo largo de su mejilla. Comenzó a apoyarse en la palma de Harry, pero el hombre de pronto movió su mano, agarrando un puñado grande de su pelo y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eres un muchacho ansioso, ángel —le susurró Harry al oído—. Me gusta eso.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—¿Vas a ser tan ansioso cuando sientas el beso de mi cuero a través de tu piel?

Lou tragó saliva y asintió. —Sí, Maestro.

—Ya veremos. —Harry se echó a reír—. Dame tus manos, ángel.

Lou levantó las manos y las sostuvo para Harry, tirando un poco cuando Harry las agarró y tiró de ellas sobre su cabeza. Había esperado que Harry agarrara sus manos, pero aun así estaba un poco en shock. Una vez más ató sus manos al gancho del techo.

Un momento más tarde, Lou sintió el tirón del gancho del techo y se puso de pie mientras sus manos se elevaban hacia arriba. Harry no tiró demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que Lou estuviera de pie con la espalda recta, las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza.

—Tan hermoso —dijo Harry mientras lo acariciaba con la mano desde el torso hasta la curva de la cadera. Lou se estremeció ante el ligero toque, su cuerpo tenso—. Demasiado hermoso.

Una vez que estuvo donde Harry quería, el hombre se apartó de él. La alfombra amortiguaba los pasos de Harry, pero Lou lo oía moverse por la habitación de todos modos.

Tal vez tenía un sexto sentido en lo que a Harry concernía porque toda su atención se centraba en el hombre. O tal vez era sólo la perturbación en el aire cuando este se movía por la habitación. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando Harry volvió al otro lado de la habitación junto a él. Podía oír el suave chasquido de cuero contra la desnuda carne y se estremeció por la anticipación.

Lou había entrenado durante mucho tiempo sólo para este momento. Pasó meses bajo la mano de todos los Dom que su tío le había sugerido, entrenando para ser el sum perfecto. Pero de repente, sentía que cada parte de la formación que había tenido no valía nada. Se sentía como un novato.

Casi salta fuera de su piel cuando sintió los largos mechones de cuero arrastrándose por encima de su hombro. Harry no hizo nada más que mover el flogger alrededor de su cuerpo, los extremos de las tiras de cuero susurrando a través de su carne cuando Harry utilizó el flogger para empujar su pelo por encima de su cuello.

Su piel se puso de gallina. La respiración de Lou se volvió áspera. Podía sentir su polla llenarse cuando la excitación se extendió por él. Dio una vez más gracias por la venda de los ojos. No creía que pudiera ocultar su deseo por Harry si el hombre decidía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tan bonito, ángel, tan sensible.

La alabanza de Harry fue directa a la cabeza de Lou, haciéndolo girar. Inhaló con suavidad, tratando de calmar su corazón a toda velocidad. El hombre ni siquiera había comenzado con el flogger, y ya estaba sobrecargado. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo iba a ser una vez que comenzara a usar las pequeñas cuerdas de cuero.

—Recuerda tu palabra de seguridad, ángel.

—Sí, Maestro.

Lou contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba sentir la primera caricia suave de cuero en su piel. Cuando llegó, el golpe fue casi sorprende por su ligereza. Por alguna razón, Lou había esperado que Harry lo golpeara más duro, más fuerte, no la ligera azotada que le estaba dando.

Los suaves y continuos golpes del cuero en su espalda hicieron que se arquera en el aire. Cada vez que los latigazos caían, cada uno le traía a un placer más allá de lo imaginable. Sus gritos llenaron la sala de juegos.

—Maestro.

Las manos de Harry estaban repentinamente en su espalda, acariciando hacia abajo la suave curva de la parte inferior de su columna vertebral y parándose en sus nalgas. Sus dedos trazaron los verdugones que Lou podía sentir en su piel.

—Está bien, ángel, te marcas hermosamente.

—Gr-gracias, Maestro.

Lou jadeaba mientras Harry seguía acariciándolo. Entre los azotes, el olor del cuero y del hombre que llenaban la habitación, y estando atado como estaba, montaba el borde de su autocontrol, apenas colgando de un hilo.

Le dolía, entre los omóplatos, bajando por su espalda y sobre las nalgas. Un dolor delicioso, que hacía palpitar y gotear a su polla y tronar a su corazón.

Lou gimió cuando Harry repentinamente bajó el gancho y lo empujó sobre sus rodillas, soltando las manos de las restricciones en sus muñecas. Independientemente de su deseo de cubrir su expuesta erección, Lou todavía separó las piernas como Harry quería.

Harry levantó de pronto la venda de la cabeza de Lou. Él parpadeó con fuerza por la brillante luz hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron lo suficiente para mirar a su Maestro. Tragó duro por la necesidad de hambre que podía ver en el rostro de Harry. El hombre se lo comía con los ojos. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así.

—Chúpame.

Lou mantuvo su mirada pegada a Harry cuando abrió la boca y tomó la rígida polla del hombre. El sabor del pre-semen explotó a través de su lengua. Podría haber chupado a Harry una vez antes, pero la experiencia fue tan explosiva en esta ocasión como lo había sido la última vez. Sólo ahora, Harry le permitía ver, y estudió el rostro de su Maestro, para medir sus emociones, mientras se tragaba la polla del hombre.

Harry no movió ni un músculo. Dejó a Lou hacer todo el trabajo, todos los movimientos. Sus ojos, por otro lado, lo decían todo. Cada dolorosa necesidad y cada deseo brillaban en los ojos color verde.

Con cada golpe de su lengua, con cada succión de su boca, Lou podía ver el placer que le estaba dando a su Maestro, y eso lo ponía más duro de lo que jamás podía recordar haber estado.

Lou gimió, deseando poder agarrar su propia polla, acariciarse a sí mismo. Podía sentir su sangre golpeando a través de su cuerpo, instalándose en su ingle, y le dolía. Pero la orden de su Amo debía ser obedecida.

Así que en lugar de darse placer a sí mismo, apretó más sus manos juntas y renovó su ataque a la polla de Harry, chupó y lamió por todo lo que valía la pena. Necesitaba demostrar que era el sumiso perfecto para el hombre.

La mirada de Harry empezó a volverse vidriosa, sus párpados caían más y más hasta que solo mostraban un destello de color verde. Sus labios se curvaron, su mandíbula apretada. Lou notó una palpitante vena en la sien del hombre. Pequeñas gotas de sudor goteaban por los lados de su cara. Pero aun así, el hombre no se movió. Si su pecho no hubiera estado subiendo y bajando rápidamente, se habría preguntado si el hombre aún respiraba. Excepto por sus ojos, y la rapidez de su respiración, estaba quieto como una estatua.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, y un fuerte gemido se hizo eco por toda la habitación cuando la crema caliente llenó la boca de Lou. Este se lo tragó y lamió la polla alrededor, hasta que limpió hasta la última gota.

Gimió en protesta cuando Harry de pronto se apartó. Lou estaba confuso. Harry tenía un ceño gracioso en su rostro. Él no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo a Lou con una expresión burlona, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo.

—¿Maestro?

—Silencio, Lou.

Lou parpadeó sorprendido. Harry no lo había llamado por su nombre de pila desde que lo había conocido. Él siempre lo había llamado ángel. ¿Qué había ocurrido que cambiara eso?

Una oleada de miedo corrió a través de él. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Quería preguntarle, pero había recibido la orden de guardar silencio. Si se quedaba callado, nunca sabría qué había hecho mal. Pero si no se quedaba tranquilo, estaría desobedeciendo la orden.

No sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó sentado esperando a que Harry decidiera lo que fuera que tuviera que decidir. Se moría de ganas por correrse, pero cuanto más esperaba a Harry, menos intensa era su necesidad. Cuando finalmente Harry se acercó y lo levantó, Lou estaba tan agradecido que casi llora... hasta que Harry dio un paso atrás.

Podía sentir algún tipo de pared que se elevaba entre Harry y él, y no entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo. Pensaba que las cosas iban a la perfección. ¿Podría haber estado tan equivocado?

—Ven conmigo.

La orden de Harry era simple, y Lou siguió ansiosamente detrás de él, con la esperanza de averiguar qué le estaba molestando al hombre tanto. Su corazón comenzó a hundirse cuando pasaron el dormitorio de Harry y entró a lo que obviamente era una habitación de invitados.

—El cuarto de baño está al otro lado de la sala, por si lo necesitas, Lou. Te veré dentro de poco tiempo.

—¿Maestro, qué...?

Los dedos de Harry se apretaron contra los labios de Lou, deteniendo sus palabras. —Descasa, Lou.

La boca de Lou cayó. Vio en estado de shock cómo Harry salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, sin tener idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Después de un momento, cuando la puerta no se abrió, Lou se acercó y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Su mente se aceleró pensando en la escena anterior con Harry mientras trataba de averiguar por qué esto le había estallado en la cara.

Todo parecía marchar perfectamente. A Harry le gustaban las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo, las marcas que ahora Lou podía sentir palpitar en su piel. Parecía que le había gustaba mucho la mamada que le había dado.

Sólo después fue cuando Harry cambió de humor, volviéndose más frío y distante. Y por su vida, Lou no podía entender lo que había ocurrido para el cambio de comportamiento de Harry.

Frunció el ceño, su mente corriendo. Tal vez Harry no estaba tan molesto por algo que hubiera hecho, tal vez estaba enojado por algo que Lou no había hecho, o mejor dicho, no haría. ¿Podría estar cabreado porque no le permitiría que lo follara? ¿Podría ser ese un punto de ruptura para Harry? ¿Había llegado a estar tan frustrado, que había decidido que ya no lo quería en absoluto?

Tal vez eso era algo que tenía que tener en cuenta.

💋

Harry abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Dejó caer su brazo sobre sus ojos ante la sensación de cansancio como si no hubiera dormido ni un instante. Demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza lo habían mantenido divagando.

Estaba tan confundido que no sabía en qué dirección estaba yendo. Lou era todo lo que siempre quiso tener en un sum, pero no era un arreglo permanente. En tan sólo unos días, tendría que dejarlo con quien fuera que firmara su siguiente contrato con él. Sólo la idea de que estuviera con alguien más lo enfadaba tanto que casi vibraba.

Ni una sola vez, desde que había comenzado a trabajar con sumisos, Harry había querido firmar un contrato a largo plazo con nadie. Le gustaba la libertad que venía al tener a alguien nuevo todo el tiempo. Le gustaba la emoción y la variedad de tener un sum diferente cuando quería uno. No quería estar atado a un solo hombre.

Al menos, eso es lo que trató de decirse cuando escoltó a Lou a la habitación de invitados unas horas antes. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, tiempo para decidir por qué estaba tan atraído por el hombre, por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en su despacho, tratando de trabajar, ignorando el conocimiento de que Lou estaba sentado arriba esperándolo. Podría haberlo llevado de nuevo a la sala de juegos, pero su fascinación era tan grande en lo que al hombre se refería, que tenía miedo de rogarle que rompiera las reglas de su contrato y follar al hombre.

Harry se sentó de repente cuando una idea lo golpeó. Tal vez tenía que pasar algún tiempo con otro sumiso para recuperar su punto de vista. Había estado tan absorto en Lou, que no había pensado en estar con nadie más por el momento. Y tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía perder el control.

Desde el comienzo de su vida como Dom, Harry había pasado de un sum a otro. Nunca se había quedado con uno solo más que unos pocos días, incluso si había repetido las escenas con ellos. Nunca había querido estar atado de esa forma.

Y tal vez ese era su problema. Estaba permitiendo que su fascinación por Lou lo atara a un sum. Harry bajó las piernas por el borde de la cama, se levantó y se dirigió a su armario.

La idea de traer a casa a otro sum para jugar sonaba mejor y mejor. Podría ser lo que necesitaba para dejar de obsesionarse con Lou. Rápidamente se puso un traje y se salpicó un poco de colonia. Quería verse bien cuando se fuera. Siempre ayudaba a atrapar a los sumisos más sexys.

Cogió la chaqueta del perchero, Harry salió de su dormitorio y fue por el pasillo. Hizo una pausa fuera de la puerta de Lou, llamó suavemente. Oyó el golpeteo de los pies cuando el hombre cruzó corriendo la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Harry se sorprendió de que Lou todavía tuviera la venda en los ojos. Había pensado que el hombre ya se la habría quitado. Harry acarició con su mano un lado de la cara de Lou, sintiendo el salto del hombre ante el inesperado toque.

—Voy a salir un rato, Lou.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos si lo deseas. — Harry lamentablemente dejó caer su mano—. No sé cuándo volveré.

—Sí, Maestro. —Lou sonaba tranquilo, triste, pero no se movió para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

—Si necesitas algo de comer, Berwick puede conseguirlo para ti.

—Sí, Maestro.

Harry frunció el ceño. Se sentía como si estuviera traicionándolo, de alguna manera, y sabía que no debería. No tenían un contrato a largo plazo. Demonios, sólo llevaban juntos unos días. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como una mierda?

—Descansa un poco, Lou.

Harry ignoró la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba cometiendo un enorme error y se fue. Oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él antes de llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no volver por las escaleras y llevarse a Lou a la sala de juegos. Quería al hombre más de lo que quería su siguiente respiración.

Y eso era lo último que un hombre como él necesitaba. Harry apretó los dientes y se obligó a soltar la barandilla. Caminó hacia la entrada y salió por la puerta. Tenía que controlarse. Lo sabía. Y Lou estaba llevándose el último control inmediato que le quedaba. Eso lo hacía peligroso.

De un modo u otro, Harry esperaba romper este extraño agarre que L tenía sobre él. Recuperaría su famoso control, y todo su mundo volvería de nuevo en lugar.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía miedo de saber lo que sucedería si no conseguía el control de nuevo. Tenía miedo de a quién podría lastimar.

💋

Lou oyó risas cuando la puerta principal se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe. Fuertes pasos acompañados de las risas por las escaleras. Saltó de la cama y corrió través de la habitación. Apretó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

Risitas suaves y una risa áspera sonó cuando alguien pasó por delante de su habitación. Un momento después, una puerta por el pasillo se abrió y se cerró. Lou se mordió la uña del pulgar cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta que había oído llevaba a la sala de juegos, y que Harry no había vuelto a casa solo.

Le había dado permiso para quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero no le había dado permiso para salir de su habitación. No sabía si se le permitía vagar libremente alrededor de la casa.

Pero su curiosidad lo carcomía. ¿A quién había traído a casa? ¿Por qué había traído a alguien? ¿Por qué lo había dejado en primer lugar? ¿Estaba satisfecho con su arreglo? ¿Quería cancelar su contrato?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Lou sintió que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Quería a Harry como nunca había querido a nadie en su vida. Pensó que podría perderse sin estar bajo la dirección del hombre. Había dominado cada uno de sus momentos de vigilia durante los últimos dos años.

Y justo cuando pensaba que su viaje podría estar llegando a su fin, el camino por el que viajaba se había nublado y no sabía qué camino tomar o cómo comportarse. Sus tutores no estaban aquí para aconsejarlo.

Lou no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó por el pasillo hacia la sala de juegos. Podía oír los ruidos que llegaban de dentro, pero ya no sonaba la risa. Eran más como gemidos, e hicieron que la sangre de Lou se congelara.

Rezando para que lo que encontrara no fuera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, abrió la puerta del cuarto de juegos. El espectáculo que vieron sus ojos se marcaría en la mente de Lou durante el resto de su vida.

Harry estaba casi desnudo detrás de un hombre de pelo rubio que colgaba suspendido del techo, tanto como Lou lo había estado cuando lo había llevado por primera vez a la sala de juegos.

Harry estaba blandiendo su flogger, marcando la espalda del hombre. Los gemidos de placer que caía de los labios del hombre disparaban fragmentos de dolor al corazón de Lou. La excitación creciente en el rostro enrojecido de Harry era aún peor. Harry, su Maestro, había traído a casa a otro sum para jugar.

—¿Maestro? —Lou lamentó la palabra suavemente murmurada en el momento en el que cayó de sus labios.

Harry lo miró fijamente, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. La boca de Lou se abrió mientras trataba de formar las palabras para preguntar qué estaba haciendo otro sum allí, pero ningún otro sonido salió.

—Lou —dijo Harry mientras bajaba el flogger—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir de tu habitación.

—Yo... oí ruidos.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, Lou. —Harry hizo un gesto con la mano—. Iré a verte cuando haya terminado de jugar con Kevin.

Lou frunció el ceño y negó un poco. Extendió las manos con desesperación. —Pero... Pero ¿por qué necesitas otro sumiso? Estaba en la habitación del pasillo. Podrías haber venido a mí.

—No creo que tenga que pedir tu permiso, Lou.

Se estremeció al oír la aspereza en la voz de Harry. Su tono era frío, antipático, y casi hostil, como si Lou hubiera hecho algo mal, muy mal.

—Pero... Pero, Maestro, yo...

—Vete, Lou. —Harry señaló hacia la puerta.

Habiendo sido entrenado para seguir las ordenes de su Maestro incluso si no le gustaban, comenzó a alejarse cuando el otro sum se rio. Lou cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo.

No era así como se suponía que las cosas sucederían. Rufus, Rio, y Nash, todos, le prometieron que si se pegaba al plan, Harry sería suyo. Ese plan no incluía a otro sum o esta angustia.

Lou abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, endureciéndose a sí mismo por la desaprobación que sabía que iba a ver en el rostro de Harry por desobedecer la orden de su Amo. Él tenía que saber si tenía futuro.

—Por favor, Maestro, despídelo.

—¿Qué?

—Despídelo —dijo Lou de nuevo. Corrió por la habitación y se arrodilló a los pies de Harry, implorando al hombre con los ojos—. Por favor, Maestro, no necesitas otro sum. Soy tu sumiso.

—Durante los próximos días —resopló Harry—, y entonces firmarás un contrato con quien quieras.

—Firmaré un contrato contigo, un contrato a largo plazo. —Era, de hecho, el mayor deseo de Lou—. Seré tuyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperas que pase el resto de mi vida con un sum, al que ni siquiera puedo follar? —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No lo creo, Lou.

Una sensación sofocante obstruyó la garganta de Lou. Trató de tragar. —Me estoy guardando para el que firme un contrato a largo plazo conmigo. Si tú lo haces, yo podría...

—No, Lou.

Cogió la pierna del pantalón de Harry. —Por favor, Maestro, yo... —La mano de Lou cayó sin fuerzas en su regazo cuando Harry sacudió la pierna poniendo distancia.

—Yo no tengo que firmar un contrato a largo plazo para follar a este sum, Lou. No tengo que firmar ningún contrato. Kevin me deja follarlo sólo por el privilegio de estar bajo mi azote. No necesito un sumiso a largo plazo.

Harry hablaba con tanta crueldad, que Lou se preguntaba cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que era su tipo. Sintió cómo su corazón se marchitaba en el interior de su pecho, le era difícil respirar. Lágrimas de desesperación surgieron ante sus ojos al ver su sueño de estar con Harry escaparse.

—Por favor, Maestro. —Lou intentó una vez más—. Dejaré que me folles. Sólo envíalo lejos.

—¿Y romper las reglas de nuestro contrato? No lo creo. — Harry hizo una mueca—. Nunca he roto las reglas de un contrato en mi vida, y no voy a empezar contigo. Ahora, vuelve a tu habitación, Lou. Cuando haya terminado con Kevin, iré a verte.

—Puercoespín, Maestro.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Es tu palabra segura?

—Por favor, haré lo que quieras. Sólo échalo.

—Lo siento, Lou, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tú no tienes que participar en esta escena pero...

—No tienes que estar involucrado en esta escena —repitió lentamente Lou mientras su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor—. Eso es todo esto para ti, verdad, una escena.

La sensación de mareo intenso y la desolación se apoderó de Lou mientras se ponía de pie. Se retiró, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los dos hombres en la habitación, uno de los cuales le estaba rompiendo el corazón, y otro que lo estaba reemplazando.

—Yo pensé —Lou tragó—. Pensé que sería el único, pero no es así. No eres más que una fantasía que construí en mi mente.

—¿El único qué, Lou?

Lou negó. —No tiene importancia, Harry. Tú no eres quien pensé que eras. —Lou se rió incómodamente cuando la angustia se apoderó de él. Apoyó las manos contra su esternón, tratando de buscar una medida de restricción—. Tal vez nunca lo fuiste.

Lou podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Harry. Se mezclaba con la furia apenas disimulada que imaginaba que el hombre estaría sintiendo con su desobediencia. Pero nada de eso le importaba ya.

Podría haberse entrenado correctamente para ser el sum de Harry, soñando con eso durante años, pero esto no era lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Harry obviamente no era el Dom que había estado buscando.

—Adiós, Harry.

Le dio la espalda al hombre que había querido con cada fibra de su ser durante tanto tiempo y fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho. Y fue aún más difícil aceptar el hecho de que Harry no era su Amo.

Los pasos de Lou eran lentos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Harry. Se sentía entumecido. Quizá su gran error fue asumir que él lo desea tanto como él quería a Harry. Tal vez fue haber pensado que el hombre era el Maestro que Lou necesitaba. Y quizás, ese hombre no existía.

Le tomó unos minutos encontrar el contrato que ambos habían firmado. Harry lo había dejado en el pantalón que había estado usando esa noche. Rompió el contrato en dos y lo puso en la almohada de Harry.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras cogía la hebilla del collar alrededor de su cuello. Sabía que un sumiso nunca debía quitarse el collar. Sólo su Maestro podía hacerlo. Incluso si los sum querían quitarse el collar, debían pedírselo a su Maestro para poder hacerlo.

Pero de todas formas, Harry no era su Amo.

Lou desabrochó el collar y lo apartó de su cuello. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro mientras frotaba los dedos sobre la delgada pieza de cuero. Puede que no tenga mucho significado para otra gente, para Harry, pero la pequeña tira de cuero significaba el mundo para Lou. Había sido un símbolo de todo lo que siempre quiso tener en la vida, y ahora todo lo que representaba era un par de noches de placer y un corazón roto.

Lou puso el collar de cuero encima del contrato desgarrado y se alejó antes de cogerlo de nuevo. Sabía que sería sancionado por haber violado el contrato. Esperaba eso. Sólo que no le importaba.

Buscó alrededor de la habitación de Harry, hasta que encontró un par de pantalones de correr y una simple camiseta de algodón. Se vistió rápidamente, entonces se paró en medio de la habitación, pensando. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar a casa. Lou cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que se le ocurrió que podía ayudarlo a salir del lío que había hecho.

—¿Tío Rufus? —dijo Lou en voz baja cuando su tío contestó. Sus dedos se cerraron en el cable del teléfono cuando la angustia lo llenó—. Necesito algo de ayuda.

💋

Harry se quedó mirando el pequeño y alegre culo colgando frente de él y no sintió nada. No tenía ganas de azotar el culo, no necesitaba ver sus marcas enrojecer en los redondos globos.

Ni siquiera estaba duro. Sentía una abrumadora sensación de pérdida. Había estado muy seguro que traer a casa a otro sum para jugar curaría la extraña obsesión que tenía por Lou. Había estado seguro de que sería capaz de quemar el control que este tenía sobre él y volver a ser un Dom controlado, a cargo de sí mismo y su sum.

En cambio, sintió que su corazón estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho. Los dedos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del flogger en su mano. Trató de alejar esos sentimientos. Necesitaba renovar su interés en la flagelación del hombre que tenía delante. Tenía que estar controlado.

Todo lo que podía ver era la angustia y la desesperación en el rostro de Lou cuando el hombre le rogó que echara a Kevin. Harry podía ver caer el rostro de L a su fría respuesta mientras estaba todavía arrodillado en el suelo delante de él, e hizo que el corazón de Harry se sacudiera.

Se dio cuenta que había recuperado su control, algo, pero ¿a qué costo? Mirando hacia atrás a los últimos días... La forma en la que Lou le había suplicado, la manera en la que había utilizado su palabra de seguridad. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

Había roto a Lou, la única cosa que un Dom nunca debía hacerle a un sumiso.

Harry cogió el mando a distancia y bajó Kevin al suelo. La luz se encendió en su cabeza, tenía su respuesta. La salvación no residía en huir de Lou, sino en que no necesitaba un sumiso sustituto. Tenía que echar a Kevin e ir a hacer las paces con Lou. Quería a su sum. Quería a Lou.

—Voy a decirle a Berwick que te pida un coche, Kevin — dijo Harry mientras ayudaba al hombre con las ataduras—. Gracias por tu tiempo.

—¿Me estás despidiendo?

Harry trató de sonreírle al sum pero supo que no lo había logrado cuando las cejas de Kevin se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Me disculpo, Kevin. No eres tú.

—Es él, ¿no es así? —Kevin hizo un gesto hacia la puerta por donde había salido Lou.

Harry asintió.

—No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. —Kevin se rió entre dientes ligeramente, sin verse incómodo—. Harry Styles, el Dom de los dominantes, cayendo por un sumiso.

Harry pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Lou es un sumiso único en su clase.

—No puedo decir que no extrañaré nuestras pequeñas escenas juntos, pero te deseo toda la felicidad con tu sumiso.

—Gracias, Kevin. —Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Kevin al ser despedido—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, dadas las circunstancias.

Kevin se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa. —Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros realmente quiere, Harry, alguien a quien pertenecer a largo plazo. Después de escuchar a tu pequeño sum pedirte que me enviaras lejos, sospecho que eso es lo que él quiere.

Harry hizo una mueca. Creía que Kevin tenía razón, y si la tenía, Harry tendría mucho trabajo con Lou. Lo primero que tendría que hacer era convencer al hombre de que podían tener algo juntos. Sospechaba que podría mendigar un poco por su parte.

Había sido muy duro con Lou desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de que podría ser feliz con un contrato de exclusividad con un solo sum, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor sonaba la idea.

La idea de tenerlo solo para él le dio una enorme calma que no había sentido desde que había puesto los ojos en el hombre en la pista de baile. Le había quitado la constante necesidad que sentía de estar en control con todo lo que lo rodeaba y le había dado paz.

Harry podía imaginarse el futuro con Lou, cumpliendo sus fantasías, representando escenas, incluso teniendo al hombre dormido en sus brazos todas las noches, todas las cosas que Harry nunca había considerado necesarias a tiempo completo.

Siempre había permanecido separado, emocionalmente distante de las escenas que hacía. Lou había sido el único que alguna vez había atravesado el muro que había construido alrededor de sí mismo. Era el único que Harry deseaba que lo hiciera cada vez más.

—Gracias por tú tiempo, Kevin, y tus palabras de sabiduría —dijo Harry mientras el hombre caminaba hasta la puerta de la sala de juegos—. Espero sinceramente que firmes un contrato con el Dom de tus sueños algún día.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo haré. —Kevin se rió de nuevo—. Sólo tengo que encontrarlo.

—Si alguna vez necesitas una recomendación, por favor no dudes en llamarme.

Kevin sonrió y caminó por el pasillo. Harry soltó una pequeña risa cuando observó al hombre irse. Tenía la esperanza de que Kevin encontrara lo que estaba buscando. El hombre era un gran sum. Sólo que no era Lou.

Harry se volvió y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación y al sum que quería. De repente sintió su corazón ligero, un rebote en su paso. Sabía lo que quería, y lo iba a conseguir.

—¿Lou? —Harry llamó suavemente a la puerta, bien, la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Si tenía algo que decir al respecto, L dormiría en su habitación a partir de ahora—. ¿Podemos hablar, ángel?

Harry frunció el ceño cuando no oyó nada desde el interior de la habitación. Había esperado oír de los pies de Lou sobre la alfombra al cruzar la habitación. O tal vez el sonido de algo golpear la pared. Tenía que estar alterado después de como lo había tratado.

—¿Lou?

Cuando Lou no contestó, Harry abrió la puerta y entró. La primera cosa que notó fue la cama vacía. Lo segundo fue el hecho de que Lou no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. Se veía exactamente igual que antes de que Harry lo llevara a casa esa primera noche, hasta la cama estaba perfectamente hecha.

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco por un momento.

No podía ver nada, excepto la habitación vacía. Nada de Lou.

Un tormento interior comenzó a roerlo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su sumiso?

Corrió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, pero estaba vacío, la puerta abierta. Harry corrió a su habitación, esperando contra toda esperanza que hubiera entrado allí, pero encontró esa habitación vacía también. Buscó en el baño y el vestidor, cada vez más alarmado.

Harry estaba en el medio de la habitación, frotándose la mano sobre su boca mientras trataba de averiguar dónde se había ido. Mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, los ojos de Harry cayeron en un destello blanco en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos, con el corazón destrozado por el dolor. Sabía lo que estaba viendo incluso antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Su garganta se cerró mientras miraba hacia abajo al símbolo de lo que su necesidad de control le había traído.

El contrato que habían firmado Lou y él, y el collar que le había dado al hombre. Harry sabía en su corazón que era la manera de Lou de decirle que no quería ser el sumiso de Harry nunca más.

Harry levantó el collar y lo apretó en su mano mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Su corazón se apretó por la angustia al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado. Realmente lo había dejado.

Harry no sabía cómo traer al hombre de vuelta. No sabía si tenía algo que ofrecerle al hombre que pudiera convencerlo para que volviera. La había jodido realmente mal, dudaba que Lou le diera siquiera la hora del día, y mucho menos el tiempo suficiente para sentarse y escucharlo rogar.

—¿Señor?

—Sí, Berwick. —Harry se quejó por la interrupción.

—El coche del joven no tardará en llegar. ¿Quiere que le acompañe cuando llegue?

—Sí, Berwick.

—Muy bien, señor.

Harry esperó oír que Berwick se alejara. Cuando no lo hizo, Harry se volvió hacia el hombre.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Berwick?

—Si no le importa que lo diga, señor, su joven no parece estar en condiciones de viajar solo. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe, o debería permitir sólo que se vaya por su cuenta?

Harry frunció el ceño. Berwick había estado con él durante mucho tiempo, y nunca comentó sobre los sumisos que iban y venían a la casa de Harry. Además, Kevin no estaba en mala forma cuando se había ido. Aun así, Harry apreciaba la preocupación de Berwick.

—Kevin va a estar bien, tan pronto como tome una noche de sueño reparador. No te preocupes por él, Berwick.

—No me refería al señor Kevin, señor, sino a su invitado, el señor Lou. Parece bastante molesto, señor, y no me atrevo a dejarlo salir en su condición actual.

—¿Lou? —gritó Harry mientras se ponía en pie, dejando caer el collar en el suelo—. ¿Lou todavía está aquí?

—Sí, señor —respondió Berwick—. Actualmente está en el estudio.

El corazón de Harry tronó. Corrió hacia su armario y tiró del cajón con tanta fuerza para abrirlo que cayó al suelo. Harry se agachó y sacó las cosas del cajón hasta que encontró el elemento especial que había estado buscando, el que había estado esperando en casa desde el día en el que Harry se convirtió en un Dom.

Harry se puso de pie y corrió pasando a Berwick por el pasillo. Se tambaleó bajando las escaleras, estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces antes de llegar a la parte inferior, y luego corrió hacia la entrada de su estudio.

Harry golpeó la puerta abriéndola, haciendo una mueca cuando se estrelló contra la pared y Lou saltó. Se puso de pie junto a la ventana, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su estómago. Estaba masticando una uña, y se veía realmente enfermo.

—Lou. —Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego se tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta cuando este le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana—. Yo... ¿Te vas?

—Creo que es lo mejor —susurró Lou—. Lo he arreglado para que recibas tu dinero de la subasta. Si decides presentar una queja por incumplimiento de contrato, no lucharé en contra.

—Lou, eso no es lo que quiero.

La risa repentina de Lou era casi tan dolorosa como el dolor en su rostro.

—No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, Harry. 

—¿No podemos hablar de esto, Lou? 

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del daño que había hecho o lo mucho que tendría que trabajar para conseguir que Lou regresara hasta que el hombre se volvió a mirarlo. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su pálido y angustiado rostro.

—Tú has dejado tu posición muy clara.

—No, no lo he hecho. —Harry caminó lentamente por la habitación y se acercó más a Lou, como si se acercara a un animal asustado—. No he dejado nada claro.

Lou pareció que creyó en Harry durante aproximadamente medio segundo, entonces negó. —Nunca funcionará —susurró mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus manos, retorciéndose los dedos—. Queremos cosas diferentes.

—Queríamos cosas distintas, Lou —dijo Harry cuando se acercó más—. Eso es una gran diferencia.

—¿En serio?

Harry dio un paso más cerca. —Lo es, ángel, una diferencia muy grande.

Las cejas castañas de Lou se juntaron en un ceño. Parecía estar tratando de procesar lo que estaba diciendo, lo que Harry estaba diciendo pero dudaba en ver demasiado en sus palabras. Harry imaginaba que este estaba tratando de proteger su corazón, un corazón del que tenía toda la intención de ser el propietario antes de que dejara esta habitación.

—Mira, si me hubieras preguntado hace un par de días lo que quería, te habría dicho que un buen sum que no me exigiera nada, uno que pudiera dejar de lado cuando la escena hubiera terminado y en el que nunca pensaría otra vez.

El rápido inhalar de Lou fue un sonido bajo y torturado en la habitación. El dolor en el pequeño ruido hizo que los ojos de Harry se aguaran con lágrimas no derramadas. Dio otro paso, y luego otro hasta que estuvo justo delante de Lou. Harry extendió la mano y levantó su mentón con la mano.

—Si me preguntas esta noche lo que quiero, yo te hubiera dicho que quiero un sum, un sum en particular.

La respiración de Lou se enganchado de nuevo.

—Quiero un sum que esté dispuesto a llevar esto. —Harry levantó el objeto en su mano, el que había sacado de su cajón. Lo había encargado el día en el que se convirtió en un Dom, nunca pensó que realmente lo necesitaría. Ahora sabía que había estado esperando a que Lou llegara.

Harry pasó los dedos por el cuero marrón oscuro, las secciones lisas y los diseños intrincados estampados en él. Era un collar único, con la intención de mostrarle a todo el mundo que el sumiso que lo llevaba pertenecía a Harry. Podía ver los ojos de Lou seguir cada movimiento de sus dedos con los ojos hambrientos.

—Este es un collar muy especial, ángel. —Harry hizo un gesto hacia el enganche en cada extremo—. Mira aquí, una vez que lo ponga en mi sum, nunca podrá ser quitado. Este es un collar para toda la vida, ángel, destinado al sum que pasará su vida conmigo. Ha estado en el fondo de mi cajón. Hasta ahora.

Los dedos de Lou temblaban mientras extendía la mano para acariciar el cuero suave, pero justo antes de tocar el collar, los retiró, como si temiera sentirlo bajo sus dedos.

—Adelante, ángel —susurró Harry en voz baja—. Lo puedes tocar. Es para ti.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Mi entrenador, Rufus, me dijo el día que me declaró un Dom, que un día encontraría al sumiso que se llevaría todo mi control, pero que me daría la paz. Y ese día, me gustaría que mi sum fuera mío en todos los sentidos de la palabra, quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mío. Yo quiero que uses este collar.

—Pero si tú... —Lou se mordió el labio y apartó la cara, pero no antes de que Harry viera la lágrima que caía por la pálida mejilla del hombre.

—¿Si yo qué, ángel?

—Si me querías, ¿por qué trajiste a ese otro sum? Te habría dado lo que querías. —Lou lo miró brevemente entonces se volvió de nuevo—. Yo hubiera dejado que me follaras.

—Ah, ángel —dijo Harry mientras acariciaba con la mano un lado de la cara de Lou—. Esto no se trata de mí follándote. Por supuesto, eso es algo que desesperadamente quiero hacer, nunca pienses lo contrario, pero no se trata de eso.

La frente de Lou se arrugó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Entonces de qué se trata?

—He aprendido con los años que tengo que tener el control de mi vida. Esa es una de las razones por las que me convertí en Dom, para tener el control. Tú, mi hermoso ángel, me has hecho sentirme necesitado, obsesionado. Te llevaste cada pedacito de mi control lejos y me has vuelto loco. No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te mire, te toque. Te quiero todo para mí.

—Pero me puedes tener, te lo dije.

—Cuando traje a Kevin a casa, todavía estaba luchando con las cosas que me haces sentir. Tenía miedo de dejar ir el control que he tenido en los últimos años. Tenía miedo de que pudieras tener el control.

Lou negó. —Pero no quiero controlarte.

—Puede que no me quieras controlar, pero lo haces. — Harry sonrió ante la idea de cuánto lo controlaba Lou—. Tú respiras —Harry acarició con los dedos el pulso en la garganta de Lou—, y mi corazón tartamudea. Lloras —dijo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima pérdida—, y mi corazón sangra. Tú sonríes —Harry tomó la mano de Lou y la apretó contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón—, y mi corazón canta.

—Harry. —Lou lo miró atónito. Sus ojos eran tan grandes que su color azul pálido dominó su rostro.

Harry sostuvo el collar en una mano hasta que Lou se acercó. Envolvió la otra alrededor de la cintura del hombre y tiró del cuerpo del hombre a ras con en el suyo. —Quiero que te pongas esto Lou, y no para la semana, no por unos pocos meses, sino de forma permanente.

—¿En...? —Lou ingirió—. ¿En serio?

—Seriamente. —Harry sonrió. Pensó que Lou podría estar de acuerdo y empezó a colocar el collar alrededor del cuello del hombre sólo para ser detenido por una mano en su brazo—. ¿Lou?

—Espera, tengo que decirte algo primero.

Lou se veía tan nervioso que el corazón de Harry empezó a hundirse. ¿No quería Lou esto con él? —¿Qué?

—Yo te elegí.

—¿Me elegiste? —Harry frunció el ceño. No tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba esa declaración—. ¿Elegirme cómo?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, yo... yo... —Lou comenzó a retorcer los dedos juntos de nuevo—. Vi tu foto, y tú estabas tan... y yo quería ser tuyo, así que empecé a entrenar con otros Dom. Quería ser el sumiso que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

—¿Qué otros Dom? —gruñó Harry.

—Rio, Nash y mi tío Rufus.

—¿Tío Rufus? —Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando el shock se disparó a través de él—. ¿Rufus es tu tío?

Lou asintió rápidamente. —Ahí es donde vi tu foto, cuando fui a visitarlo. Me dijo que yo era demasiado joven en ese entonces, y que tenía que aprender cómo ser un buen sum para ti, así que empecé a entrenar.

—¿Te entrenabas con ellos?

Lou asintió.

—¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con ellos?

—Oh, no, mira, esa es la cosa, por eso había esa cláusula en el contrato. Nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con ninguno de ellos. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales. Yo estaba guardando eso para ti. Yo quería que fuera mi regalo para mi Dom permanente. Yo quería que fuera para ti.

Harry retrocedió hasta que sintió el lado del sofá contra sus piernas y se sentó golpeado de repente con las palabras de Lou que lo llenaban. Era virgen. Su Lou era virgen, ningún otro hombre lo había tocado. Harry se tambaleó con el conocimiento.

Lou rápidamente se acercó y se arrodilló a sus pies, con las manos descansando sobre las rodillas de Harry. Parecía ansioso.

—Yo pensé que te haría feliz. ¿Estaba equivocado? ¿Tú no me quieres ahora que sabes lo que hice, y que soy virgen?

Harry se rompió. Extendió la mano y agarró a Lou por los brazos, y tiró al hombre a su regazo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo allí. La otra mano la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Lou, atrayendo al hombre a un profundo beso.

Harry no conseguía suficiente de Lou, no de su dulce sabor, o la forma en la que el hombre se sentía pegado a él, sobre todo sabiendo que era todo para él y siempre sería suyo.

Harry tomó a Lou en sus brazos y se levantó. Mantuvo sus labios pegados mientras caminaba por la casa y subía a su dormitorio. La sala de juegos estaba para jugar y Harry no estaba jugando. Esto era real.

Suavemente puso a Lou en la cama y se inclinó sobre él, tratando de alcanzar el dobladillo de la camiseta de Lou para quitársela. Este no se resistió, sólo lo miraba, alzando los brazos cuando fue necesario, o las piernas cuando le quitó los pantalones de correr que llevaba.

Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba y tiraba la ropa al suelo. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la belleza acostada en la cama, y luego empezó a quitarse su propia ropa. Lou era realmente precioso.

Una vez que se las había quitado, se arrastró sobre la cama entre las piernas del hombre. Él podía sentir la dura polla de Lou chocar contra él, sabía que estaba excitado. Aunque no lo hubiera sentido, lo habría visto en los ojos de Lou. Brillaban de emoción.

—Te quiero. Ya lo sabes, ángel, pero no te voy a follar hasta que te comprometas a ser mío. —Harry levantó el collar—. Te azotaré, te chuparé la polla. Incluso te mostraré en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero no te follaré hasta que te comprometas a ser mío.

Lou frunció el ceño. —Te das cuenta de que esto es por lo que he estado trabajando durante los últimos dos años, ¿no?

—Lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué es aún un problema?

—Porque, Lou, necesito oír de tus labios que esto es lo que quieres, no de un sum a un Dom, sino de ti a mí. Sin papeles, sin contratos, sin nadie que presencie las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo tú y yo, aquí y ahora. —Harry frotó el cuero suave sobre labios de Lou—. ¿Qué dices, ángel? ¿Quieres ser mío a largo plazo?

💋

El corazón de Lou latía con fuerza. Sentía que su pecho iba a estallar. Harry le ofrecía todo lo que siempre había querido. Y eso lo asustaba a muerte. ¿Qué si lo perdía? ¿Y si perdía a Harry? Eso lo destruiría.

—¿Ángel?

—Tengo miedo, Harry —susurró Lou.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —se burló Harry—. Nunca he conocido a nadie en mi vida que me afectara de la forma en la que lo haces. ¿Qué pasa si estoy tomando la decisión equivocada aquí? ¿Qué pasa si tú decides que no soy el Dom para ti después de esto? ¿Qué pasa si tratas de dejarme otra vez?

Lou negó.

—No, si me comprometo contigo y llevo tu collar, yo nunca te dejaré.

—Tú estabas usando mi collar antes, Lou, y trataste de dejarme.

—Eso no era un collar real —insistió Lou—. Eso era algo que utilizaste para mostrar tu propiedad. No significaba nada para ti, y por lo tanto, no significaba nada para mí.

—Buen punto. —Harry se echó a reír y le dio al collar en su mano una pequeña sacudida—. Pero este es uno diferente, ángel. Éste significa algo para mí, y te lo estoy ofreciendo.

Lou no podía mantener sus manos alejadas, le temblaron cuando las acercó para tocar el collar de suave cuero. Quería esto tanto, ¿pero podía confiar en él, sobre todo después de que Harry trajo a otro sum a la casa?

—¿No traerás a casa a otros sumisos? ¿No habrá más otros sumisos, y punto?

—No, tú eres mi único sum.

—¿Contrato exclusivo?

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto.

—¿A tiempo completo?

—No me gustaría que fuera de otro modo.

—¿Tengo que seguirte llamando Maestro?

—Sólo cuando estemos haciendo una escena, de lo contrario puedes llamarme Harry. —Sonrió de nuevo—. O querido, o cielo o cariño. Me conformo con cualquiera de ellos.

—¿En serio? ¿No te importaría que te llamase cielo o algo así?

—No, en absoluto.

—Parece que realmente estás aceptando todo esto, de repente. Sólo hace un poco, estabas dispuesto a follar a otro hombre. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es sólo para que puedas obtener un pedazo de mi culo?

—Porque hace un rato, yo no sabía cuánto me dolería si te fueras. —La sonrisa dejó los labios de Harry, y de repente se veía muy serio—. Realmente sabía antes de lo sucedido con Kevin que estaba tomando la decisión equivocada. Lo envié a su casa, Lou. No me lo follé. Me di cuenta de que causarte dolor me estaba destrozando, y no me gustó cómo me sentí cuando supe que te había causado dolor.

Lou arqueó una ceja. Ese era un gran discurso para un Dom tan controlado como Harry parecía serlo, pero ¿era suficiente? —Así que, ¿qué pasa la próxima vez que no haga algo que quieras?

—Voy a palmearte el culo.

Lou parpadeó, luego, lentamente, comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. —La sonrisa de Harry era contagiosa, y Lou se vio incapaz de resistirse a elevar sus labios en los extremos—. Puede ser que incluso te vende los ojos y te ate mientras lo hago.

Lou gimió, empujando hacia atrás la cabeza contra la almohada. No podía creer lo mucho que lo encendían las palabras Harry.

—¿Me restringirás ahora?

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon. Lou inhaló bruscamente cuando Harry se movió de repente, agarrando sus manos y manteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza. Un momento más tarde, Lou sentía los suaves puños de terciopelo envolverse alrededor de sus muñecas.

La sonrisa sensual en el rostro de Harry cuando miró de nuevo hacia él hizo que la garganta de Lou se secara repentinamente. Se lamió los labios y trató de tragar, pero sus acciones solo provocaron que los ojos color verde de Harry se hicieran más oscuros por la inconfundible pasión.

—Maestro —le susurró Lou.

—Harry —dijo Harry—. No estamos en una escena en este momento, ángel.

Lou parpadeó, sintiendo de repente... algo. Él no estaba seguro de lo que era. Quería a Harry de todas las maneras en las que pudiera conseguirlo, pero también quería al Dom que Harry era. Lou no estaba seguro de poder separar a los dos hombres.

—Yo... yo...

La mano de Harry ahuecó un lado de la cara de Lou cuando el hombre se inclinó cerca de él.

—Siempre voy a ser tu Maestro, Lou. Nada cambiará eso. Pero habrá momentos en los que sólo quiera ser un hombre contigo, no un Dom.

Lou parpadeó rápidamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. —Está bien.

—Antes de que te toque, quiero esto alrededor de tu garganta. —Harry levantó el collar—. Necesitas saber que incluso si sólo estamos juntos como amantes, yo sigo siendo tu Maestro. ¿Vas a usar mi collar, Lou?

Lou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido por la incertidumbre que podía ver en los ojos de Harry. Nunca habría pensado que Harry podría ser inseguro sobre cualquier cosa. El hombre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, siempre controlado.

Pero Lou no estaba seguro de nada. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, en lo profundo de su corazón, lo que había querido desde el primer momento en el que puso los ojos en la fotografía de Harry.

Lou inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta para su Dom. Sonrió al oír la inhalación rápida de Harry. Un momento después, sintió los dedos de Harry temblar contra su cuello cuando el hombre enganchó el collar alrededor del mismo.

—Tan bello, mi ángel —susurró Harry mientras sus dedos acariciaban el cuero por encima del collar—. Mañana hablaremos con Rio para que nos redacte un contrato permanente.

—Sí, Harry. —Lou no creía que su respuesta fuera necesaria, pero de todos modos se la dio. Quería que supiera que no sólo aceptaba todo lo que el Dom decía, sino que estaba de acuerdo con él—. Sí, Maestro.

—Siempre serás mío, ángel.

Lou asintió, la sensación del nudo en la garganta fue demasiada para hablar. Harry le estaba dando todo lo que siempre quiso tener. Ahora, Lou podría darle lo único que él había estado guardando para el hombre.

Con intención deliberada, Lou separó las piernas y las levantó, los lados de sus rodillas rozando los flancos de Harry. Estaba bastante seguro de que Harry había pillado la idea general cuando el rostro del hombre se sonrojó, y el hambre llenó sus ojos.

—Mi ángel hermoso. —La sonrisa de Harry era salvaje—. Todo mío.

Por mucho que había previsto estar con Harry, no estaba preparado para la intensidad con la que este trató de darle placer. El hombre empezó con su cuello, justo donde el collar estaba envuelto alrededor, besando y lamiendo la piel allí.

Harry lamió una línea a lo largo de la suave curva de la oreja de Lou antes de susurrarle. —¿Te gusta eso, ángel?

—Por favor, Harry.

Harry se movió por el cuerpo de Lou, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones, cada vez más cerca con cada círculo antes de tirar de los pequeños aros de plata.

—¿Te gustan mis caricias, ángel?

—¡Sí! —siseó Lou.

Harry le pellizcó los pezones, tirando de las pequeñas y doloridas protuberancias. Lou se arqueó, empujando su pecho hacia el suave toque de Harry. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Lou gimió en protesta cuando Harry se apartó de él hasta que vio la mano del hombre en la mesita de noche y cómo sacaba una botella de lubricante y un condón. Harry abrió el condón, entonces lo rodó sobre su dura polla.

Lou se mojó los labios repentinamente secos, anticipando lo que iba a venir. Vio a Harry abrir la botella de lubricante y verter una cantidad generosa sobre su polla antes de extenderla alrededor de la misma.

Él roció un poco más sobre sus dedos. Cuando Harry se inclinó y rodó los dedos entre sus nalgas, sus piernas temblaban. Harry lo volvía loco, con cada suave caricia.

Harry no le dijo ni una palabra, sólo pasó los dedos por la raja de su culo y apretó un dedo en el apretado círculo de músculos de la entrada de Lou. Este se sacudió y gimió, luego se empujó nuevamente contra la dura intrusión. Harry dejó el paquete del condón vacío en la cama, y luego empujó dos dedos en el culo de Lou.

La cabeza de Lou cayó hacia atrás cuando Harry comenzó a empujar sus dedos, y luego los sacaba, lentamente al principio, luego a mayor velocidad. Pequeños maullidos comenzaron a caer de sus labios, y sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando Harry añadió otro dedo, empujando los tres rápidamente.

La polla de Lou goteaba. Podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal que goteaban por los lados de su polla. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Harry utilizó los dedos de su mano libre para frotar las gotas por la cabeza de su polla. Harry parecía prestar especial atención a la pequeña ranura en la parte superior.

Cuando el cuerpo de Lou se sacudió, Harry soltó una risita. —Recuerda, ángel, no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga.

Lou asintió rápidamente, pero tenía serias dudas acerca de su capacidad para no correrse cuando estaba siendo tan estimulado. No lo ayudó nada cuando Harry sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Lou y agarró sus caderas.

Harry agarró las nalgas de Lou y tiró de ellas separándolas más. Alineó la cabeza de su polla contra el orificio. Agonizante centímetro a centímetro, Harry se empujó, hasta que sus huevos se presionaron contra el culo de Lou.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretado, ángel —gruñó Harry.

Lou podía sentir su estrecho círculo de músculos agarrando a Harry cuando el hombre se salió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla estaba dentro. Su cuerpo ondulaba alrededor de la polla de Harry. No quería dejar ir al hombre, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien cuando este se empujaba hacia dentro. Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en sus caderas mientras se empujaba profundamente a su interior.

Sabía que tendría contusiones por la mañana, y la idea lo calentó casi tanto como la sensación de Harry golpeando su culo. El cuerpo de Lou onduló con necesidad y ni siquiera tuvo que moverse para sentir su cuerpo cayendo hacia el orgasmo.

—Joder, ángel —gruñó Harry. Él agarró su polla y comenzó a acariciar a Lou arriba y abajo.

—Córrete para mí, ángel —ordenó Harry con dureza—. Córrete para tu Maestro.

Harry se inclinó y chupó uno de los pezones de Lou durante unos instantes antes de pasar al otro. Esta vez, usó los dientes, mordiendo suavemente la rígida carne y tirando del aro de plata. Lou se volvió loco, gritando mientras se liberaba y llenaba la mano de Harry.

La mente de Lou se volvió puré cuando Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y lo agarró por los muslos y comenzó a empujarse una y otra vez. La habitación se desvaneció alrededor de Lou, reduciéndolo al hombre con él y a la conexión de sus cuerpos.

Podía oír su propia respiración pesada frente a la rápida y corta de Harry. Podía sentir la polla de Harry todavía moviéndose en su interior. Pensó que tal vez había oído los latidos del corazón de Harry sincronizándose con el suyo.

Antes que Lou pudiera analizarlo demasiado, la habitación se precipitó de nuevo con un fuerte rugido. Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que el fuerte grito de éxtasis provenía de él.

Sus piernas parecían de goma y caían sin fuerzas a cada lado. Sus brazos se movieron contra las restricciones en sus muñecas. Su respiración era entrecortada, su cuerpo temblando. Se sentía maravilloso.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que se inclina sobre él, maravillándose ante la lujuria que lo atravesó a pesar de que acababa de ser follado. La cabeza de Harry estaba atrás sobre sus hombros. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Se veía glorioso.

Lou sabía que su obsesión con el Dom no había disminuido después de haber sido follado por el hombre. Sólo se había hecho más fuerte. Estaba extasiado.

💋

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, ángel?

—Estoy seguro, Maestro. —La sonrisa de Lou hizo que su cara entera brillara—. Quiero que todos sepan que te pertenezco.

—Lou, nosotros podemos anunciarlo, ya sabes. No tenemos que montar un espectáculo para ellos.

Lou se rió entre dientes y se frotó contra el cuerpo de Harry. —¿No quieres que los otros Dom sepan lo mucho que me controlas?

Harry tenía que admitir que lo quería. Sentía un placer perverso en saber había otros Dom que querían a Lou, pero el hombre le pertenecía exclusivamente. A él le gustaba pensar que la sumisión de Lou le pertenecía sólo a él también. Sólo que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de que Lou estuviera mostrándose para el placer de los demás.

—Yo te pertenezco a ti y sólo ti, Maestro —susurró Lou contra el costado del cuello de Harry. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras trataba de reprimir el profundo estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo con el ligero toque.

—Sigue así, y la cuestión de quién controla a quien será obvia para todo el mundo.

La cabeza de Lou cayó hacia atrás mientras su risa llenaba la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Se suponía que se estaban preparando para montar un espectáculo para la fiesta de la víspera de Año Nuevo en Floggers. Harry sólo quería llevar a Lou a casa y desnudarse con él. En los días desde que Lou había aceptado su collar, Harry había recuperado el fuerte control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Se sentía más seguro de lo que se había sentido nunca. Y entonces Lou le sonreía, o lo tocaba, y la restricción de Harry volaba por la ventana.

Lou tenía una capacidad única para llevarse pieza por pieza, su disciplina duramente ganada, luego lo ayudaba a construirla de nuevo, devolviéndole todos los pedazos de control que necesitaba y algo más. Le daba paz, tranquilidad y confort, y bien, se lo daba todo.

No era mucho pedir darle algo a cambio. Exponer su relación ante los otros Dom parecía importante para su ángel, y no le podía negar nada al hombre.

Acarició con su mano el resplandeciente costado de la cara de Lou. —Mi bello ángel —susurró—. Vamos a mostrarles cómo respondes ante tu Maestro, mostrarles lo maravillosamente que te sometes a mí.

—Sí —susurró Lou mientras se inclinaba hacia Harry de nuevo—. Por favor, Maestro.

Harry gimió mientras su polla se endurecía como el acero. —¿Sabes lo que me haces cuando ruegas, ángel? 

—Lo sé.

—Sabes que vas a ser castigado por haber provocado a tu Maestro.

—Lo sé.

Harry sonrió. —Entonces, asume la posición de reposo para que pueda ayudarte a prepararte, ángel.

Harry tragó con fuerza con la gracia con la que Lou se mostraba cuando se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y extendía sus piernas. Sus manos descansaban a cada lado con las palmas sobre sus muslos, con los hombros cuadrados, y su mirada hacia el frente.

—Hermoso.

—Gracias, Maestro.

Tan tranquilo como Lou se veía en su posición, Harry aun podía sentir el temblor del hombre cuando le acariciaba los hombros. Le gustaba tocarlo y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia.

La respuesta de Lou incluso a un ligero toque despertaba mucho a Harry, tanto, que a menudo terminaba follándose al hombre dondequiera que estuvieran en ese momento. Otra forma en la que Lou le robaba su control. Pero sin duda, siempre se lo devolvía aceptando cada orden que le daba. Harry aún tenía que encontrar algo en lo que Lou objetara, no una buena paliza, una buena follada, o incluso dormir atado y con los ojos vendados. A Lou le encantaba todo. Era el sumiso perfecto.

—Manos, ángel.

Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo con el que Lou levantó las manos al aire. El hombre verdaderamente disfrutaba estando restringido. Harry no podía esperar para ver la reacción de Lou cuando se diera cuenta de que las restricciones que Harry había traído hoy eran diferentes a las que habían usado anteriormente en sus juegos. Estos puños de muñeca se conectaban a los puños de los tobillos, manteniendo las manos de Lou atadas a los tobillos y con seguridad fuera del camino mientras Harry azotaba al hombre.

Harry puso un brazalete en cada una de las muñecas de Lou, pero no las ató juntas. Sintió la sorpresa de Lou cuando envolvió unos puños similares alrededor de sus tobillos. Una vez que estuvo esposado, Harry acarició con los dedos la fruncida frente de Lou.

—Tú vas a amar esto, ángel, sólo tienes que esperar y ver.

Lou asintió, la confusión escrita en su cara como Harry sabía que pasaría. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego se agachó para reajustar el pequeña tanga roja que apenas cubría la ingle del hombre. Se echó a reír cuando la polla de Lou palpitó en su mano.

—Pronto, ángel, pero no antes de que yo lo diga.

El aliento de Lou se enganchó. —Quiero que te sientas orgulloso, Maestro, solo estoy... Estoy realmente cerca.

—Harás que me sienta orgulloso, ángel, no tengo ninguna duda. No te he dado permiso para correrte todavía, y no lo harás. Es tan simple como eso.

Lou pareció un poco sorprendido por un momento, y luego se echó a reír. —¿Tú crees que es simple?

—Sé que lo es. —Harry acarició con su dedo el collar envuelto alrededor de la garganta de Lou—. Soy tu Maestro, y yo digo que es así de simple.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Ahora, ¿dónde está esa cinta roja?

—La metiste en tu bolsillo. —Lou puso los ojos en blanco—. Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres mi cuello cubierto. Pensé que la idea era que todo el mundo supiera que te pertenezco a ti.

—Lo es, ángel —dijo Harry mientras sacaba la cinta roja de su bolsillo y la ataba alrededor del cuello de Lou, asegurándose de que cubría el collar que le había dado a su sum—. Pero, quiero que todos vean lo hermoso que eres cuando estás en tu sumisión antes de que se den cuenta que no te pueden tener.

—Lo único que quieres es mostrar tus juguetes.

—Lo hago. Quiero mostrarle al mundo a mi hermoso ángel. —Harry se echó a reír—. Y entonces quiero mostrarles que mi ángel me pertenece sólo a mí.

—Yo vivo para servirte, Maestro.

Harry arqueó una ceja ante las palabras atrevidas de Lou. Este podría ser un sum, y uno perfecto para eso, pero el hombre todavía tenía una mente propia y un sentido del humor salvaje. Lo ponía en práctica en los momentos más extraños.

Hacía la vida de Harry feliz.

—Está bien, ángel, hora de que salgamos al escenario. Si necesitas parar en cualquier momento, sólo házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré.

Harry asintió. No tenía la menor duda de que Lou seguiría adelante con sus planes para el espectáculo. La demostración que estaba a punto de presentar era sencilla en comparación con algunas cosas que habían hecho juntos en la escena.

Harry estaba nervioso. No porque Lou estuviera casi desnudo o mostrándole su sumisión a todo el mundo, sino porque Harry no sabía si podría no seguir y follar al hombre allí mismo, en el escenario.

La sumisión de Lou despertaba en Harry un punto álgido en todo momento. Saber que solo se sometería a él lo hacía aún mejor. Harry tenía grandes problemas para mantener sus manos fuera del hombre.

—No te correrás hasta que yo lo diga, ángel.

—Sí, Maestro.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Lou suavemente en los labios.

—Vas a estar perfecto.

—Gracias, Maestro.

Harry tomó la mano de Lou y lo sacó de la pequeña habitación. Se reunió con Rio detrás del escenario. Aun a sabiendas de que le debía mucho al hombre, Harry estaba emocionado porque Lou no miraba a nadie ni nada que no fuera él. Ni siquiera reconocía que Rio estaba allí.

—Rio.

—Harry. —Rio deslizó su mirada a Lou—. Lou.

Harry sonrió cuando Lou continuó mirándolo sólo a él.

—Saluda a Rio, ángel.

—Hola Rio —dijo Lou, dándole al hombre una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de nuevamente volver a mirar a Harry.

—Vosotros dos lucís bien —dijo Rio—. ¿Supongo que esta semana ha ido bien para los dos?

—Sí.

Harry se negó a decir más que eso. No quería arruinar la sorpresa, aunque, por la sonrisa que Rio le estaba dando, Harry sospechaba que ya lo sabía. El hombre era demasiado inteligente para no saberlo.

—¿Supongo que somos los siguientes?

—Sí, y luego Nash y su sum nos darán una demostración después de que vosotros hayáis terminado. Vosotros me prometisteis algo espectacular. Estoy deseando verlo.

Harry miró a Lou cuando su sumiso le tiró de la manga. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente cuando se inclinó, y luego comenzó aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios mientras este le susurraba al oído.

—Rio, mi sum y yo necesitaremos una habitación privada cuando hayamos terminado con nuestra demostración. Lou siente que necesitará unos minutos para recobrar la compostura.

Rio arqueó una ceja. —Debe ser todo un espectáculo.

—Oh, lo será.

—¿La sala en la que se encontraban antes sería aceptable?

Harry pensó en el gancho en el techo, el banco alto en medio de la habitación con restricciones y sonrió. —Será perfecto, gracias.

Una luz roja se apagó de repente sobre sus cabezas. Rio miró hacia arriba, y luego se echó a reír.

—Creo que es su turno.

Harry asintió. Acarició con la mano el centro de la espalda a Lou cuando sintió al hombre temblar a su lado.

—Gracias, Rio. Si pudieras darnos un momento a solas, te lo agradecería. Tengo que preparar a mi sum.

Rio asintió y salió a través de las cortinas que los separaban de la audiencia. Harry se volvió para abrazar a Lou. —Aún hay tiempo para cambiar de opinión, ángel.

—No, sólo quería decirte que he sido un sum malo.

—¿Oh? —Harry no veía cómo. Lou parecía conocer todos sus deseos incluso antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

—Hice algo sin tu permiso, Maestro.

Harry estaba intrigado. —¿Qué hiciste, ángel?

Lou se dio la vuelta y se dobló por la cintura, con las manos descansando sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Parecía estar esperando algo. Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en un ceño confuso mientras miraba el cuerpo de Lou. Estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña impresión de algo bajo el tanga de Lou.

—¿Lou? —Las manos del sum temblaron de deseo desenfrenado cuando él se acercó y tiró del borde de la tira a un lado. El aire en sus pulmones siseó cuando vio el rojo tapón anal plantado firmemente en el culo de Lou. —¿Te taponaste tú mismo? —le susurró Harry.

—Yo sabía que la presentación de esta noche sería intensa para los dos, y quería estar preparado para ti.

—Dulce infierno, ángel, tal vez ni siquiera lleguemos a la presentación. —Harry tragó duro. Su polla se sentía como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de sus pantalones. Se sentía tan excitado, Harry se preguntó cómo podría hilar dos frases completas.

No sirvió de nada cuando Lou separó las piernas para que Harry pudiera ver el saco de los huevos del hombre que colgaban debajo del tapón. No pudo evitarlo. Metió la mano y agarró el tapón, girándolo en el culo de Lou.

—¡Maestro!

—Joder, Lou, tú eres la jodida cosa más sexy que jamás he visto.

Harry bombeaba el tapón dentro y fuera del culo de Lou hasta que oyó pequeños gemidos cayendo de los labios del hombre. Sabía que si seguía, se correría, y él quería eso en su presentación.

Aun así, le tomó casi todo su control empujar el tapón profundamente en el culo de Lou y tirar del tanga de nuevo sobre él. Le dio una palmada, deleitándose con el fuerte gemido que le dio en respuesta.

Cuando Lou se enderezó, Harry lo rodeó y palmeó el grueso bulto en la parte delantera del tanga. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Lou y lamió una pequeña marcar en el cuello del hombre, mordiendo la piel salada.

—Tú me perteneces, ángel, y voy a tocarte cada vez que quiera. Pediré todo lo que quiera de ti. Me perteneces para hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Maestro.

—Vamos a salir ahí fuera y mostrarle al mundo el perfecto sum que eres, y luego te voy a llevar de nuevo a esa pequeña habitación y follar tu culo hasta que grites.

Lou se estremeció.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Vamos, ángel.

La respiración agitada de Harry contrastaba con su calma exterior. Él sólo quería salir al escenario y hacer su demostración, para después, tener a Lou solo en algún lugar para poder violar al hombre. Ese era su objetivo principal en este momento.

Ya no le importaba darle a los otros Dom una muestra de lo que no podían tener. No le importaba mostrar a su sum. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por mostrarle al mundo que Lou le pertenecía. Sólo quería a Lou.

Harry abrió la cortina y escoltó a Lou al escenario. Podía oír el murmullo de la multitud cuando vieron al sum carentemente vestido y apenas se reprimió a sí mismo de gruñir.

—Asume la posición de reposo.

Harry esperó a que Lou se arrodillarse en el suelo del escenario, y luego se puso en cuclillas a su lado. Observando cuidadosamente a Lou mientras enganchaba los puños de las muñecas con los puños en sus tobillos. Quería ver la reacción de Lou.

Harry no estaba decepcionado. El hombre inhaló suavemente y le lanzó una mirada rápida llena de una excitación profunda. Harry sonrió y pasó el dorso de su mano por la enrojecida mejilla de su sum.

—Pensé que te gustaría esto —dijo Harry lo suficientemente suave para que solo Lou lo escuchara.

—Gracias, Maestro —le susurró Lou.

—No hay de qué, ángel. Ahora, mirada al frente. Ya es hora de vendarte los ojos.

Lou miró al frente. Harry sacó la venda para los ojos de su bolsillo y suavemente la colocó sobre la cabeza del hombre, tirando de su flequillo para poder amarrar la tela.

Harry se levantó. Lou parecía perfecto. Hacía la posición de reposo como un sumiso que lo había estado haciendo durante años. Todos en la audiencia podían verlo. Pero sólo Harry podría tenerlo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Lou, arrastrando los extremos de su flogger sobre los hombros de Lou, y luego por la espalda y el pecho.

—Tú oirás mi voz solamente, ángel. No te moverás a menos que yo lo diga. Sólo responderás para mí y seguirás cada una de mis órdenes.

—Sí, Maestro.

Harry comenzó a colocar pequeños azotes del flogger contra la piel de Lou. En primer lugar, trabajó las nalgas de Lou justo en el borde superior donde se unían a la espalda y, a continuación, se trasladó a la parte delantera, prestando especial atención a los pezones.

Harry se vanagloriaba de los susurros de la gente que los veía. Era una cosa hermosa para ver, tal despliegue de control por parte de un sumiso. Lou no se movió. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más con los golpecitos del flogger, pero no movió ni un dedo. Hizo exactamente lo que Harry le había ordenado.

Harry se enamoró de cada franja roja en la piel. Cada una mostraba la sumisión de Lou, su amor por ser dominado. Cada una mostraba a Harry cuánto quería esto Lou.

Finalmente redujo sus golpes y rodó los extremos de cuero del flogger sobre la piel de Lou. Sabía que el público estaba tan excitado como él. ¿Cómo podrían no estarlo después de presenciar la sumisión de Lou?

Dio la vuelta colocándose detrás de Lou, para que el público pudiera ver cada pulgada de su sum. Esperó, anticipando. Hubo un silencio en el aire como si cada Dom que observaba estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Harry esperaba eso. La mejor parte de la presentación aún no había llegado.

—Córrete.

El cuerpo de Lou se puso rígido. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, y un gemido se redujo de sus labios. A pesar del tanga que lo cubría, algunas gotas de semilla se escaparon, goteando por la parte delantera del material cuando Lou hizo exactamente lo que su Maestro le había ordenado.

El asombro y el silencio llenaron la habitación por un momento, y luego un fuerte aplauso llegó de la audiencia. Harry estaba malditamente orgulloso de su sum, pero también necesitaba tener al hombre a solas antes de explotar.

Se agachó y desabrochó el pestillo de fijación de los tobillos y las muñecas de Lou.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y ayudó a Lou ponerse en pie. Este se tambaleó un poco, y Harry puso una mano en medio de su espalda para sostenerlo. Podía sentir el calor torrencial que salía del cuerpo del hombre y tosió para cubrir un gemido.

Cuando Harry miró, la multitud se había acercado, rodeando el escenario. Harry podía leer el deseo de poseer a Lou en los ojos de varios Dom. Podía ver la envidia en los ojos de varios sumisos.

Quiso sonreír, reír. Quería gritarle al mundo que podían mirar, pero no podían tocar. Lou era suyo. En su lugar, simplemente Harry levantó la mano y tiró de la cinta atada alrededor del cuello de Lou hasta que cayó y reveló su collar.

Harry ni siquiera esperó las protestas y los gemidos de decepción antes conducir a Lou de vuelta por donde habían venido. Le llevó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado llegar a la pequeña habitación donde habían estado antes, y estrelló la puerta contra la pared en su prisa por entrar.

La suave risa de Lou lo relajó solo un poco, pero aún tenía que tener su dolorida polla dentro del apretado culo de su sumiso. Esperar podría significar que dejara de respirar. Harry puso a Lou en el banco alto y aseguró las restricciones de sus muñecas a los ganchos incorporados. Aseguró sus tobillos también, entonces se dejó caer la parte inferior del asiento.

Le tomó sólo unos momentos más quitarse la camisa y deshacer sus pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo por sus muslos. Cuando se acercó, se detuvo justo en contra el culo de Lou y entre sus piernas atadas.

Harry arrastró sus manos por los muslos de Lou hasta el tanga que cubría su cuerpo. Él rió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de quitarle la maldita cosa antes ponerle las restricciones.

Harry no veía la hora de reclamar a su sum. Sabía que no tenía control. Se agachó, agarró el borde de la tela y tiró, deleitándose con el sonido del tanga al desgarrarse en sus manos.

—¿Maestro?

—Me olvidé de quitarte el tanga, ángel.

La suave risa de Lou llenó la habitación.

—Pero no te olvides del tapón. No creo que ambos quepan.

—¿Te refieres a este tapón? —le preguntó mientras retorcía el tapón en el culo de Lou.

—Si... sí —siseó Lou mientras arqueaba su cuerpo.

Harry jugó con el tapón un momento antes de sacarlo y dejarlo caer al lado del banco. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando lubricante, sabiendo que eso era algo que no podía olvidar.

—En el bolsillo, Maestro.

Harry miró a Lou y arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—El lubricante.

Harry frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Lou todavía estaban vendados. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba buscando el lubricante?

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que estoy buscando?

—Debido a que nunca me follas sin lubricante, y si lo hicieras, ya estarías en mi culo.

Harry torció los labios juntos mientras trataba de contener la risa. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y, efectivamente, había un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras abría el tubo y rociaba un poco.

Lo frotó sobre su polla, cubriéndose a sí mismo, y luego goteó un poco más de lubricante en la raja del culo de Lou. Él empujó dos dedos dentro del agujero, asegurándose de extender el lubricante alrededor generosamente, luego los liberó.

El hombre ya estaba extendido por el tapón, y Harry estaría por siempre agradecido de que Lou hubiera pensado por adelantado. Esto confirmaba que era el sum perfecto. Siempre estaba tratando de anticiparse a las necesidades de Harry. Además, solía tener razón.

Harry cogió los muslos de Lou y tiró del culo del hombre hasta el final de la banca. Sus ojos casi se cruzaron mientras se veía hundirse en el apretado agujero. Lou tembló a su alrededor, sosteniendo su polla, sosteniéndolo como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

—Tan, jodidamente hermoso, mi ángel —susurró Harry, más para sí mismo que para Lou.

Salió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla se mantuvo en el estrecho canal, luego se vio hundirse de nuevo. La imagen era demasiado perfecta como para solo verla un par de veces.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de sentir a Lou correrse en sus brazos era abrumadora. Harry comenzó a empujarse más duro, más rápido y más profundo. Podía sentir el sudor empezar a construirse entre sus omóplatos.

Mientras observaba, la polla de Lou comenzó a llenarse hasta que se levantó en su ingle, dura y espesa. El nivel de excitación de Harry parecía estar ligado al de Lou. El placer que Lou sentía, lo llenaba más.

Harry llegó a cada lado del cuerpo de Lou y agarró los extremos del banco donde los tobillos de Lou estaban restringidos. Él los empujó hasta doblar las rodillas de Lou, y que sus tobillos estuvieran cerca de su cuerpo.

—Abre las piernas, ángel.

Harry tragó saliva cuando Lou hizo lo que ordenó. Las rodillas del hombre cayeron a los lados, mostrando su ingle maravillosamente. Harry seguía empujándose en el culo mientras alargaba la mano y agarraba la botella de lubricante. Rápidamente la apretó y sacó un poco, dejó caer el tubo de nuevo.

Envolvió la mano alrededor de la polla de Lou, comenzó a acariciar al hombre con cada empuje de sus caderas. Cuanto más rápido golpeaba el apretado culo de Lou, más rápido acariciaba la polla del hombre.

Usó su otra mano para acariciar las marcas que el flogger había dejado en la piel de Lou. Este siseó y se apoyó en cada caricia como si ansiara el contacto.

—Quiero escuchar tu placer, ángel.

Lou, tan controlado, tan bueno en seguir órdenes, abrió la boca y gritó, el dulce sonido llenó la habitación. Mientras Harry más lo tocaba, más le gustaba a él, más fuerte era el grito de Lou.

—Un sum perfecto, tan hermoso —gimió Harry—. Córrete por mí, mi ángel, córrete por tu Maestro. Déjame sentir tu placer.

Lou gritaba cuando el líquido caliente se derramó sobre la mano de Harry. Su interior se apretó, los músculos envueltos alrededor de su polla ondularon y lo arrastraron sobre el borde. Embistió tan profundamente en el culo de Lou como pudo, y luego dejó que su orgasmo lo consumiera.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo ardía mientras llenaba el culo con su liberación. Su piel se erizó con la sensación, el aire a su alrededor parecía acariciarlo como si tratara de arrebatarle su clímax hasta que las piernas de Harry se sacudieron.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Lou mientras trataba de recuperar el control, un control que estaba dispuesto a entregarle a su sum. Podía sentir el corazón de Lou latiendo contra él mientras plantaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su clavícula.

—¿Estás bien, ángel? —le preguntó Harry mientras empujaba la venda de los ojos de Lou, sacándosela por la cabeza. Lou parpadeó varias veces y luego sonrió.

—Estoy perfecto.

—Sí. —Harry sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos suaves verdes que lo miraban con adoración—. Sí, eres perfecto. —Él pasó los dedos por el collar decorativo envuelto alrededor de la garganta de Lou—. Tú eres el sum perfecto para mí.

**FIN.**


End file.
